


The P.A.N.E.M. Initiative

by katemiller



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Everlark AU, F/M, everlark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Human Race is experiencing issues with the birth rate. Women are having multiple miscarriages and a large percentage of the population can’t even get pregnant. By percentage, the population is growing old. The number of births keeps declining and something has to be done. Several decades have passed since The PANEM Initiative was established and now its Katniss Everdeen's turn to meet her match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest thanks goes out to my beta, eyyopatrick on tumblr! Without her, this writing would be a mess!

**Initiative 256.8 : Production And Natural Eugenic Matching**

**The PANEM Initiative**

Reason for initiative: Birthrate decreasing, infertility, and miscarriages rising

Goal of initiative: Increase birthrate

Reproduction desired trait: Fertility       

To promote fertility, the following regulations have been set forth:

I. All genetic codes will be assessed

     a. Determination of fertility

     b. Health factors

II. Systematic matching process

     a. Compute compatibility of codes

     b. Highest compatibility is desired    

III. Genetic codes with an 85% or higher compatibility will marry

     a. These individuals will receive letters indicating they have a match

     b. The letters will be sent to the guardians of these individuals as soon as a match is found

          i. There will be no more than a five year age difference

     c. The individual will not receive their letter from their guardian until the age of fifteen

     d. The individual will start biyearly medical exams after receiving their letters

     e. The pair will not meet until the younger of the two is seventeen

     f. The pair will court for a year

     g. They will marry at the end of that year

     h. Children are expected within three years of marriage

          i. If not, extensive exams will be run

         ii. Upon results, if one individual is found infertile, for whatever reason, an annulment will be issued

        iii. The Individual who is still fertile will be rematched and remarried

               1. 75% compatibility is required

               2. Six month courting period

               3. All other regulations apply

         iv. Three children are required

               1. If couples only conceive one or twice, individual cases will be dealt with as they surface

               2. Extensive medical exams are required

         v. One spouse dies

               1. If only two children exists, the remaining individual will remarry

                    a. 65% compatibility is required

                         i. Otherwise, free to chose as stated below in section IV.a

                   b. Less than 30% compatibility

                         i. Remarriage is up to the individual

                        ii. See section IV.b

               2. If only one child exists, the remaining individual will remarry

                    a. 80% compatibility is required

                         i. Otherwise, free to choose as stated below in section IV.a

                    b. Less than 30% compatibilty

                         i. Remarriage is up to the individual

                        ii. See section IV.b

               3. If no children exist, the remaining individual will enter the system again

          i. These matches are final, unless as stated above

IV. Those who do not receive letter are free to choose their spouses

          a. A marriage license will only be issued if the pair has a code match of 55%

          b. If an individual is not genetically compatible with any other individual, they can only marry other individuals who are incompatible with others as well

               i. this is a 25% or lower rate. 

V. Matches are made to insure the best possible outcome for repoorduction

VI. Sexual abstinence is key


	2. Chapter 2

_Today is the day. The big day. The day where my life completely changes._

It was five in the morning and Katniss had been awake since three. She couldn’t fall back asleep but had no interest in moving from her warm spot beneath the sheets. She held a strand of hair that she kept braiding and unbraiding while she recited to herself the words she knew by heart.

**Katniss Everdeen,**

**Happy Fifteenth Birthday!**

**It is our pleasure to inform you that you have a genetically matched partner!**

**What happens next?**

**You will begin biyearly medical examinations**

**You will abstain from any sexual activity until marriage**

**You will not meet your match until the younger of the two of you is seventeen**

**You will court for a year and then marry**

**We want to congratulate you on this exciting new chapter in your life!**

**The PANEM Initiative**

Every Panem Initiate was sent the same letter. Happy birthday. Your future spouse has been selected for you. Congratulations!

Katniss wasn’t sure how many times she had read the letter, but it was well worn and ripping on the creases. She hated it – the letter was the one thing in her life she despised the most. Yet, it was the one thing she never went anywhere without.

The letter came in a large gold envelope. Her name was printed in the middle in large swooping letters. The letter itself was folded neatly inside, printed on the same shiny gold paper. She remembered the day she found it perfectly; she had just turned twelve and it was only months after her father had died. She pulled the letter out from between two old pictures that were stuffed at the back of her father’s desk drawer.

The envelope had been the most beautiful thing Katniss had ever seen in her life. The paper was smooth and bright and she ran her fingers over it several times before breaking the seal on it. She had removed the letter slowly and opened it with wide eyes.

She had read it five times before letting the letter fall to the ground. Everyone knew someone who had gotten a letter, but Katniss had never seen one in person. The girl down the road who used to watch her after school had gotten one, but refused to let Katniss see it.

Her mother’s voice had startled her and she folded the letter up haphazardly, shoving it into her back pocket. It wasn’t until two years later her mother found out that Katniss had it. She had fallen asleep while tracing the words with her finger and the letter had fallen to the floor. Her mother found it the next morning.

 

She sighed and rolled over, pulling the letter out from underneath her pillow. She sat up and unfolded it, reading it one last time. A single tear splashed on the paper and Katniss tore it to shreds. She held in a loud cry and brushed the pieces to the floor. She dressed in a hurry and snuck out of the house before she could wake her mother or sister.

 

They lived in a small, rural town surrounded mostly by woods. Most of the parents worked on the edge of town in the mines or in the small shops on Main Street. There were also the few parents who drove into the city for their high paying jobs – Katniss’s parents had been far from that group of people.

Her father had worked in the mines; it hadn’t been bad pay and her mother only worked part time, staying home most of the time with her and her sister. They never went without food and even had a handful of novelty items as their father called them, but birthdays were never big to-dos.

Their lives were turned upside down the day of their parent’s car accident. Her father died on impact but her mother suffered from a concussion, a broken leg, and several other small injuries. She had to stay home for several months healing – both physically and emotionally. The year after the crash was the hardest of Katniss’s life and she did her best to protect her sister. 

 

She shut the back door quietly and jogged across her back lawn into the trees. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon and the dew on the grass was already starting to soak through her thin tennis shoes. But she didn’t care, she just kept going.  She walked past where she shot her first bird, past where her father taught her how to gut a deer, and just kept going. She was so focused on trying to ease the tightening sensation in her chest that she didn’t see the mud until she was tripping into it and ruining her shoes. She stopped moving and finally let out the loud cry.

She was sobbing and shaking and covered in mud from the knees down. She bent in half, bracing her hands on her knees until she stopped shaking. She inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath, standing up. She wiped the last of the tears from her face and headed back into town.

She walked past her house and towards the little shops downtown as the early morning sunlight started to brighten the streets. Her mother and sister would still be asleep and she needed something to eat. She sighed as she realized there was only one place that was going to be open that early on a Saturday morning.

He was outside hanging the specials for the day when she turned the corner. The sight of him always made her nervous and this morning was no exception.

 

She remembered the day – she remembered him – in vivid color. There had been a giant thunderstorm the night before and there was a tree limb down in their front yard. Her mother was still healing from the car crash and hadn’t been able to go back to work yet. Their savings were almost gone and they barely had enough money to buy food let alone pay their bills and the hospital charges.

It had been almost two days since Katniss had anything other than a piece of cheese to eat and water to drink. The little food they had in their house she had fed to her mother and sister; her mother had medication she needed to take with food and she couldn’t bear to listen to her sister complain of hunger.

It was early morning and she was stumbling along the main street in town looking through the garbage for something, anything, to eat. Her energy was draining and leaned on a tree for support. She wasn’t sure how long she had been out but she woke with her mouth salivating and the most wonderful smell filling her nose.

Her eyes met the most piercing blue ones that were filled with concern – Peeta, the blonde hair boy whose parents owned the bakery. He shoved the bread into her hands and helped her to her feet. He turned away from her and headed back to the bakery without saying a word. Katniss stared after him for a moment in disbelief before hurrying back home.

Every other day for the next two months Peeta would bring Katniss bread. She saw that his actions hadn’t gone unnoticed by his mother from the black mark under his eye, yet he kept bringing it and he didn’t stop until the day she came to the bakery with a small cut of venison to trade for some loafs. He stood silently watching as his father happily traded with her and only nodded once before she left.

Katniss hadn’t been out to the woods since her father’s accident. She had always gone with him and couldn’t bring herself to go alone. Then Peeta had given her the bread and a week later he was bruised because of it. So she grabbed her bow and headed out. She was rubbish by herself; impatient, loud, and a lousy tracker. She hadn’t realized how much she had relied on her dad in the woods until the day she stumbled on another hunter. Both held their bows up with arrows pointing at each other.

The boy laughed at her and dropped his arms. His name was Gale and he was a couple of years above her. He told her she was never going to get anything tramping through the woods like that, she had to be quiet.

Gale started to coach her through the trapping and trailing, splitting their kills each day. Katniss started to open up and finally told Gale why she was hunting by herself anyway. Gale’s mother helped arrange financial services to cover the bills and got her mother some counseling. From then on, she and Gale stuck together.

Gale had helped her so much, but Peeta, the boy who gave so selflessly, had saved her.

She had always wondered how things would have gone with Peeta if she hadn’t had a letter; if she would have let herself feel something for someone besides a deep caring for a friend. She and Peeta were never close, but they talked occasionally at school and had worked together on a project or two. She always chucked it up to his magnetic personality and her broody moody self, but deep down she was afraid she might feel something. Things were hard enough to keep straightened out with Gale, she didn’t need another. 

 

She wiped her hands on her pants as she watched him go back in the bakery, following after him slowly. He was behind the counter when she came in and told her he would be with her in a moment. She already knew what she wanted and wished she could grab it, leave the money, and go.

He turned and smiled. She avoided eye contact and gave him her order. He grabbed the cinnamon rolls that he had just made and filled a bag for her.

“Happy belated birthday.” He handed her an extra bag. She frowned at him and then at the extra bag. “It was yesterday, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” She nodded numbly and took the bags. He smiled at her, but it didn’t reach his eyes this time, there was something so sad in them.

She turned away and headed for the door but stopped with her hand on the handle.

“Peeta?” She heard him still and dropped her bags as she turned. He wore a look of confusion as she reached for him and brought his lips smashing down to meet hers. She pulled back, her fingers still locked in his hair. “Sorry.”

“Katniss?” His eyes were full of questions.

“I just wanted to say thank you…for the bread.”  She turned and scooped up her bags, running from the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, all my thanks goes to eyyopatrick, my absolutely wonderful beta!

Closing the door behind her quietly, Katniss slipped off her muddy shoes and curled up on the couch. The bag of cinnamon rolls were left on the coffee table, all but forgotten about as she opened the smaller bag from Peeta. On top there was a note.

_Katniss,_

_I know we have never been close but I wanted to say I hope you had the happiest of days yesterday._

_Happy Birthday, Peeta._

There were faint imprints on the page behind the words from where he had erased. She frowned wishing desperately to know what else he had wanted to say. Resigned to the fact that she would never know, she tossed the note down on the table and looked back in the smaller bag. Her breath stopped as she pulled out the most elegantly decorated cupcake she had ever seen.

The frosting was a rich green that shimmered and her name was scrawled across the top in a translucent orange colored candied sugar. She shook her head as she thought of how long it had taken him to make this for her – yet another thing she had no way of saying thank you for.  

“What’s that?” Prim asked from the doorway. Her hair was a mess and sleep was still clouding her eyes.

“It’s a birthday present from…a friend.” She gave her a small smile and stood up, folding the letter and putting it in her back pock – the same place the other letter had resided for five years. “I don’t think I can eat this.” The cupcake was probably the most beautiful thing that had ever been made for her and there was no way she could live with herself if she ate it.

“It’s very pretty.” Prim agreed.

* * *

 

_So much for being hungry._

One of the cinnamon rolls sat picked over on Katniss’s plate as she excused herself to her room. Anger bubbled in her chest when she saw her mother’s dress hanging on her closet door and threw herself onto her bed to keep from screaming.

Three knocks on the window pane and she gave two back. The bottom window shot up and Gale climbed through.

“Hey.” He closed the window and took off his shoes. “Nice dress.”

Katniss groaned in response and turned over. He gave her an apologetic smile and sat down on the bed with his back against the wall.

Gale had only been in her life a couple of months when she found her letter. She hadn’t been able to tell him and was hoping she could figure a way around it. But when her fifteenth birthday came and went and she was neither ecstatic nor upset, Gale confronted her about it.

“Katniss?” He asked as she emptied the chest cavity of the buck she had just shot. “Did you get a letter?” She paused for a moment but finished her work. She wiped her hands on a rag and stood up.

“Does it matter?” She swung her bow over her shoulders and started cleaning off her knife. He put his hand on hers, drawing her eyes up to his.

“To me.” She dropped her gaze away from his but his hand slid under her chin and tilted her head up. The kiss was quick and light and Katniss barely had time to register what was happening before Gale was hauling the deer out of the woods.

They hurriedly got the deer into the shed behind Katniss’s house before anyone saw them. Most people in town knew they hunted outside of the allowed seasons, but all it took was one look from the wrong person to ruin it.

“Katniss, I think – ”

“I have a letter.” She finally admitted. “I’ve known since I was twelve.”

“Oh.” He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. She reached out, resting her hand on his arm.

“I wish I didn’t.”

“It’s okay Catnip.” He laid his hand on the side of her head and she leaned into him. Rubbing his thumb against her temple he pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead. “It’ll all be okay.”   

 

“What time do you have to be there?” His eyes were glued to the dress.

“Noon.” It was only eight o’clock and she was already exhausted.

“Ready?” He finally met her gaze and she shook her head no.  

“Do you have plans?” She rolled onto her side and laid her head in his lap.

“Just to be here.”

* * *

Katniss stood in front of her mirror looking herself over when her mother came in.

“You look beautiful.” Her mother gave her a smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “How’s Gale?”

“Okay.” Katniss gave an irritated huff and pulled the pins out of her hair.

“Come here.” Her mother patted the bed and started twisting Katniss’s hair up as soon as she sat down. “I’m sorry you have to do this.”

“I just wish the choice wasn’t being taken away from me.” Her mother hummed in agreement. “I have to get married and have kids. What if I didn’t want those things?”

“Do you not want those things?” She put one last pin in her hair and turned Katniss to face her.

“I don’t know but now I don’t have the choice.”

“I believe you can make the most out of this.” Her mother encouraged her. Katniss frowned and furrowed her eyebrows.

“Does Prim have a letter?”  

“No. She doesn’t. I promise.”

“Good.” She stood back up and looked in the mirror. “Thank you.”

“You look wonderful!” Prim gushed running into the room.

“You look wonderful too.” Katniss pushed one of Prim’s braids behind her shoulder and hugged her tight. “Promise me something?” She whispered in Prim’s ear.

“Anything.” Her eyes shone brightly. Katniss release her hold and bent down so she was eye level with Prim.

“Don’t ever let anyone tell you how to live your life. You have the ability to choose – don’t let anyone change that.”

“I won’t.”

* * *

 

The luncheon was located at the town hall, which was always closed on Saturdays insuring they would be the only ones there. When they pulled in the parking lot the only other vehicles there were the catering van and two government issued cars.

Katniss stopped on the sidewalk – this was it. This was the moment she could turn and run. This was the moment she could be her own person and not let some stupid computer program tell her who she had to marry.

But she couldn’t. There had been a girl about two years prior who had refused to marry her match. Government workers had shown up at the girl’s house and dragged her entire family out in handcuffs. The guy had been matched up with another girl and married her a year later, but there was no other news about his first match and her family.

She had to go through with it for the sake of her mother and sister. She needed Prim safe and free to make her own choices.

“You okay?” Prim asked grabbing her hand.

“I will be…come on.”

 

“Welcome, welcome, welcome!” An all too perky voice greeted them. “I’m Effie, your match coordinator. You must be Katniss.” She reached down and trapped Katniss’s hand between her own. “I am so happy to meet you. Congratulations! You must be so excited to meet your match!” A painful grin stretched across her face. 

“Sure.” Katniss was too stunned to think clearly.

“Hi, I’m Katniss’s mother, Helen, and this is her sister, Prim.” Her mother extended her hand with a fake smile on her face.

“Oh!” Effie giggled. “Aren’t you the cutest thing!” She patted Prim under the chin. “Come, come!” She ushered them forward. “Katniss, your match will be here soon and you will meet with him first. You will have ten minutes and then the families will join you for the luncheon. After the luncheon you will receive your PANEM Initiative packets and we will review them.” She led them down a hall with three sets of doors. “Katniss you will wait in here for your match.” She said opening the middle door. There were two rather large luxurious chairs in the middle of the room. “Helen and Prim, you two can wait in there until the luncheon.” Effie pointed to a door off to the left. “Your match’s family will be waiting over there.” She pointed to a door off to the right.

“Thank you.” Helen nodded at Effie.

“We are on a tight schedule, so please.” Effie pointed to the door on the left again.

“I’ll be okay.” Katniss nodded and hugged them.

Effie waited until the door was shut before turning back to Katniss.

“Have a seat Ms. Everdeen.” She practically bowed in encouragement so Katniss sat. “Oh!” She held her hand up to the small head set on her ear. “Seems as if your match is here – be back in a moment.”

Katniss sat back and counted the ceiling tiles. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.........36. She started over. 1, 2, 3………36. She counted over and over again until the door handle turned. She stood up and held her breath.

Their eyes locked and Katniss’s heart stopped; she could never forget that look.

“Peeta?” His name was almost a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be nothing without my absolutely amazing beta, eyyopatrick on tumblr!

Peeta sat with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. Katniss was trying her hardest to keep her eyes on the ceiling and away from Peeta’s long eyelashes, but was failing.

  _Why him? Not him! It can’t be him! Peeta Mellark…the boy with the bread. He doesn’t deserve this. To have his life paved out for him…he doesn’t deserve this._

“So that kiss?” She couldn’t help but notice the upturn of his mouth and frowned in response - it had not been the first thing she wanted to come out of his mouth. “Bit of a surprise.” A warm smile spread across his face causing a blush to creep down her neck. “You know Katniss, we are going to have to talk at some point.”

She sighed and crossed her arms, turning to face him.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“The kiss.” He said sitting up.

“Besides the kiss.” She kept her eyes on the wall behind him.

“Do you want a big wedding?”

“Not funny!” She jumped up in defense. “This is serious Peeta!” Her hands started to shake. “This is for the rest of our lives! We have to learn how to do this! There is no choice! This is – ”

“I know it’s serious.” He said standing to his feet and pulling her to him. She was shaking hard and Peeta wrapped his arms tightly around her to stop it. “It was just a joke. I’m sorry.”

Realizing he was the only one who understood, Katniss held tight to him. She and Peeta were going to stand side by side through the whole thing, hopefully trying to keep each other grounded, and for the moment, with his arms wrapped around her, she was okay with it. But tomorrow, in the next ten minutes, or even a month from now, she wasn’t sure how she was going to feel about it.

“You okay?” He stepped back but kept rubbing her shoulders.  

“ALRIGHT YOU TWO!” Effie’s voice bounced off the walls as she stepped through the doors. “Time for lunch.” Quickly wiping off her face, Katniss took a step back from Peeta.

The doors on either side of the room opened and their families joined them. Helen smiled brightly when she saw Peeta. Katniss couldn’t help but notice the disapproving frown Peeta’s mother gave her.  

“Come, come!” Effie waved everyone through the big doors and led them down the hall to a small banquet room.

“It’s Peeta.” Prim whispered as Katniss took her hand.

“Yes, it is.”

* * *

Three knocks. Two back. Gale climbed through.

“It’s Peeta.” The words were out of her mouth before Gale had slipped off his shoes.

“Peeta Mellark?”

Katniss nodded numbly. She was sitting with her back pressed against the wall and knees hugged to her chest, staring straight ahead. 

“Oh.” He sat cautiously on the edge of the bed. “He always liked you.” Katniss snapped out of her daze and looked at Gale with wide eyes. “Well he has.”

Katniss knew he had. It hadn’t been a secret. Who would endure physical beating to give bread to a random girl? Actually, Peeta would’ve done that too. Peeta was the most caring person she knew.

Katniss looked away without saying anything.

“How do things go from now on?” He asked settling next to her.

She scoffed and shook her head.

“Basically I’m breaking some kind of sacred law by being alone with you.” Shaking her hands on the word sacred. “I don’t know, it’s weird. There is a minimum amount of time we have to spend communicating each day and a minimum amount of time together during the month.” She stretched her legs out in front of her and laid her head on his shoulder. “There are a certain number of ‘courting’ events that we must go on in a month. We must have four family events with each of our families before we get married…yeah that one’s going to be fun.”

“I always thought Mrs. Mellark had a certain kind of char-” He started laughing before he could even get the word out.

“It’s not funny!” Katniss punched him. He rubbed his arm and grumbled under his breath. “It’s not.” She said again, a smile almost breaking through.

“How does housing and things work after – ” She gave an audible sigh and he stopped. “Excited for graduation?”

“Sitting in a hot gym in an ugly purple robe for two hours?” She plastered a fake smile across her face. “Can’t wait!”

Laughing, Gale put his arm around her and gave her a sympathetic squeeze.

“You’ll be there, right?” She asked resting her head against his shoulder again.

“It’s not against any Panem Initiative rules, is it?”  

* * *

 

The next day when her mother and sister had begged her to join them for lunch and a movie, Katniss had kindly declined. She had been desperate for some peace and quiet and this was her chance. She had just settled into the couch when there was a knock on the door. She almost cried as she hauled herself up.

“Oh, hi.” She took a step back, stunned.

“Hi.” Peeta smiled warmly at her. “I was hoping we could talk. Are you busy?” Shaking her head no, she stepped aside to let him in. “We didn’t get a – ”

“Want a glass of water? I’ll go get you one.” She hurried away from him and into the kitchen. Her hands shook as she took the glass out of the cabinet.

_You’ve been alone with Peeta how many times before? Stop being an idiot!_

“Here.” As he slipped his fingers around the glass, she realized that she had forgotten to fill it. She stared horrified at the empty glass and was beyond thankful when Peeta didn’t say anything.

“Thank you.” He smiled and set the glass down on the table. She dropped her eyes down to the floor wishing she could melt into it. “Katniss?”

“Mhm?” Her eyes flicked back up to meet his.

“Are you going to sit down?”

She had still been standing in the middle of the room trying to decide whether or not to sit in the lazy boy chair or on the other end of the couch. _Or should she sit right next to him? Was that too forward? Would the chair look like she was trying to avoid him? Was the –_

“I’m not going to bite you.” His kind voice drew her out of her head and she sat down in the middle of the couch – plenty of room between them, but not too much that he would think she didn’t want to be near him. “I’m making you nervous.”

“Just a bit.” She gave a small laugh. “I know this is stupid, but it’s – ”

“Different now?” He offered. She nodded yes at him, glad that he felt the same way. The silence settled between the two of them like it had the day before. Katniss was tempted to start counting the number of wood boards the ceiling contained but stopped herself.

“What did you want to talk about?” She forced out the words.

“I wanted to apologize.” She frowned at him – _what did_ he _need to apologize for?_ “My mother was not the…warmest towards you yesterday.”

“Oh, I hadn’t noticed.” Her words dripping with sarcasm. “I guess it’s only appropriate, a mother-in-law disapproving of her daughter-in-law.”

“She disapproves of everyone.”

The flash back of a young Peeta with a black eye clouded Katniss’s vision. She reached out and touched his cheek where the bruise had been years ago.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

His fingers wrapped around hers and he pulled her towards him. His lips were soft against hers and he still smelled like warm bread. He slid his arms around her waist and she clung to his shoulders, one hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

His tongue slid across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth under the welcome pressure. He tasted like olive oil and garlic. She smiled against his lips.

“You taste like a bakery shop.” She said with her arms still around him.

“Sorry, I was trying out a new recipe.” He released his hold on her and scouted away.

“No, it’s not a bad thing.” She squeezed his hand. “If the bread tastes anything like that, it will be good.”

“I thought it was good.” He leaned back into the arm of the couch and ran a hand through his hair. “Katniss…” He didn’t look at her.

“I’m guessing you didn’t come here to simply give me a free tasting of the new bread.”

His laugh bounced off the walls as they both relaxed.

“I think we are in a unique position. We have a past and you already know me fairly well.” She noted the fact that he didn’t mention him knowing her well. “It will probably be a little easier for us than most initiative couples to become friends.”

“Friends?”

“Yes, friends, real friends – people who trust each other.”  

“It’s not that I don’t trust you Peeta.” She paused, trying to come up with the right words. “It’s that…I have known since I was twelve that I had a match.”

“So you put up your walls so you couldn’t get attached.” She nodded yes. “I remember wishing I had known earlier, so I get it.”

“Peeta, it’s going to take some time.”

“That’s okay.” He reached over and held her hand. “I’ll be here.”

She gave him a grateful smile and stood up.

“So, do you know how to play poker?” She asked smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a giant thank you goes out to my beta, eyyopatrick!!!!!!! You are awesome girl!

It was Thursday morning and Katniss was standing guard at the window, waiting for the mailman to drive by. She had taken her finals the Wednesday before the meet and her grades were supposed to be mailed by today. She had taken art as a blow off class, but her teacher was evil and Peeta – who had been taking advanced art as an individual study the same hour – had taken pity on her. He had helped with her final project, doing the draft and leaving the rest for her.

One more thing she needed to add to her Peeta list. Number five to be exact. She had started it on Sunday after Peeta had beaten her in four straight games of Poker and two games of Cribbage (number one on the list).

On Monday he came over and had dinner with her, Prim, and her mom, bringing a loaf of bread from the new recipe he had been talking about on Sunday. Number two on the list. Tuesday he took her for ice cream in the city. Number three on the list. Wednesday she taught him how to shoot a bow. And he was horrible. Number four on the list.

She spotted the mail truck and ran to the road to wait. The man gave her a disapproving look but handed over the mail. She tossed the junk mail into the yard and stuffed the bills into her back pocket and stopped breathing when she saw the envelope from the school. She tore open the envelope, ripping the report card slightly.

“Yes!” She shouted, jumping. She had passed. Art had been the one thing standing between her and her diploma and she had passed!

“Good news?” She whirled around to see Peeta laughing at her. She flung her arms around his neck laughing too.

“I passed art!”

“I knew you could do it!” He grabbed her around the waist and twirled her once. 

“All thanks to you!” She said as he returned her to the ground. “I wouldn’t be graduating without your help.” She leaned in and kissed him hard before she had time to think. She pulled back quickly realizing what she had done and where she had done it. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, I’m your fiancé, so it’s all right to kiss me any time you feel like it.” He shrugged and started toward the house. Katniss looked around hoping no one had seen the kiss, or how red her face had turned at the word fiancé.

“Right.” She whispered and followed after him.

“I brought you something.” He had set a small bag from the bakery on the table.

“Is it cinnamon rolls?” Her eyes went round in anticipation.

“Yes.”

“You are a god!” She sang as he handed her one. She inhaled deeply and took a big bite, it was still warm.

“Have you been looking at colleges?”

She swallowed hard – this is not where she had expected the conversation to go. She had thought about it, a little, but she hadn’t let her heart settle. But that wasn’t what scared her. They were talking colleges. They were talking colleges because they had to plan the rest of their lives around each other. That’s what scared her.

“A little…you?” He smiled in response to her question.

“I was ten when my dad took me to visit West Virginia University, the school of art and design, and I knew that’s where I wanted to go. Then I got my letter and resigned myself to the fact that I would end up married to someone like my mom, just as my dad had.” Effie had made a big deal at the luncheon that his parents had been matches and Peeta’s dad had gone silent then. “But then you happened.”

“I happened.” Being matched with her meant Peeta could still go to the WVU School of Art and Design. “You still want to go there.”

“Yes.” He said slowly. Katniss chewed on the inside of her cheek – why did he have to bring this up now? She had no clue what she wanted yet.

“Okay.” She finally said and went back to her roll desperately wanting the conversation to be over.

“Okay.” He stood up. “Ready for graduation rehearsal?”

* * *

Rehearsal had been awkward with everyone staring at them. They had run into a few of their classmates who had been out shopping on Tuesday when Peeta had taken her for ice cream. She had tried to drag him into a nearby shoe store before the pack of girls saw them, but Peeta had been fairly popular and the pack of girls was faster than she was.

The girls tried to talk Katniss up about how lucky she was to be matched with Peeta but she ignored them and hid behind Madge. Madge and Katniss had bonded over their hate of make-up in middle school when the rest of the girls had decided it was cool.

“How is Gale handling this?” Madge whispered to her as the principal droned on.

“Being supportive…I can tell it bugs him. He was super quiet after I told him about trying to teach Peeta to shoot.”

“You know, you could cool it.” Katniss raised her eyebrow at Madge. “Maybe don’t shove the Peeta bonding in his face.”

“I’m going to marry him, Madge, Gale is going to have to get over it.” She crossed her arms and turned her attention back to the principal.

_He’ll just have to get over it. I’ll just have to get over it. We’ll all just have to get over it!_

* * *

“Let’s get one of you and Peeta.” Her mom said after taking about three dozen of her and Prim.

Katniss had been keeping an eye on him as he made his way around to each of his friends with his father following behind him with a camera. His mother had stood stone faced for one family picture before making a straight line to the door but Peeta didn’t seem to care based on the smile plastered to him face. Katniss was sure that much happy had to hurt.

“Hey!” His smile seemed to grow (Katniss didn’t even know that was possible) when he caught sight of her. He pulled her into a bear hug and whispered into her ear. “You doing okay?” She stepped back and nodded once even though she wanted to scream from all the pairs of eyes now on them.

“Stand together.” His dad waved at them. Peeta slid his arm under hers, snugging her to his side. “That’s great!”

The smile on her face was starting to hurt her cheeks and she was sure she had even heard Peeta give a sigh.

“Okay, mom, you’ve taken like 37.” Katniss held up her hand, begging.

“Just one more?” She asked brightly. Katniss snarled in response.

“Come on.” Peeta laughed at her, throwing his other arm around the front of her, trapping her there. Katniss dropped the snarl, wrapped her arms around Peeta, and gave one last smile. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“Excuse me?” A young woman with a large, expensive looking camera approached them. “Are you Peeta Mellark?”

“Yes.”

“Katniss Everdeen?” She asked hopefully.

“Yea…why?” Katniss let go of Peeta and crossed her arms in defense.

“Hi, I’m Divia! I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?” Katniss was about ready to tell her were to shove her camera when Peeta suggested they go outside.

Peeta’s father, her mother, and Prim wandered off to talk to Madge and her parents while Katniss and Divia followed Peeta. He led them away from all the celebrating families to a section of empty law alongside the school.

“What did you want to discuss?” Peeta asked as Divia took a small notepad out of her purse.

“So you two have known each other your whole lives?”

“Yup.” Katniss bit out.

“We’ve lived in the same town our whole lives.” Peeta covered for her.

“Peeta, your parents were matched by the initiative, correct?” Katniss clenched her jaw and fold her arms – _why does she need to know?_

“Yes – I’m sorry, what is this for? An article?” Divia nodded her head in response to his question.

“I was hoping to do the story on you two – not many couples are matched with individuals from the same state, let alone a small town. And with your parent’s backstory Peeta, you two are a one of a kind match. And Katniss! Your father died when you were so young! I heard you saved your sister and mother! What a story!”

“You can go sh– ” Peeta placed his hand over Katniss’, stopping her mid-rant.

“What Katniss means to say, is that we are not interested in discussing our personal lives with a newspaper journalist.” He gave her an apologetic look and took Katniss by the arm, leaving Divia with an unfinished story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, eyyopatrick is the absolute best beta in the entire world!

Katniss fumed quietly as the parents talked and Peeta chatted with Madge. She blocked out their chit chat and focused on all of the things she wished she had said to the reporter. The list was getting quite lengthy when Peeta finally broke through.

“Katniss?” She raised her eyebrows in response. “You okay?”

“Fine.” She responded evenly, hoping he would drop it.

“Delly is having a party tonight. Did you…” Katniss had stopped listening when she caught sight of Gale coming out of the school. She had heard him shouting when she was accepting her diploma and waved to him as she was walking back to her seat. She had lost track of him during pictures assuming he had gone home, but there he was and she was beyond relieved.

“GALE!” She shouted running towards him. He grinned at her and braced for impact. She threw her arms around his neck and held on until he let go. “I thought you had gone home.”

“I couldn’t leave without getting a picture…where’s your mom?”

“Over there – come on.” She dragged him back to her mother and took a few more pictures while Peeta stood off to the side talking with his father with a blank expression.

Before leaving she couldn’t ignore the disappointed look on Peeta’s face when she said she was spending the evening with Gale.

* * *

Gale had built them a small camp fire in her backyard at Katniss’s prompting – her mother couldn’t stop babbling on about how proud she was of her and how much her father would have loved the day and blah blah blah. It was too much for Katniss to listen to – her dad was supposed to be there.

It was almost 2am and Katniss had no plans of going back in the house. She had spent the night burning marshmallows and listening to Gale complain about his short lived community college career.

“But you have to go back.” Katniss finally chimed in.

“I can’t. Rory’s hospital trip after his bike accident drained my college fund.”

“It’s called student loans.” She knew how much Gale hated the idea of going to the mines, but it was the best job in town for him. “And working part time at the mines.”

“I promised my mother that I was going to use the money I was making from working at the student union to start filling up the younger ones’ college funds. If I get student loans the money I make will need to go towards that.”

“At least you have a choice here.”

“It’s not happening! I have no choice!”

Katniss threw the last marshmallow into the smoldering ashes and stood up.

“I think I need to go to bed.”

“Catnip, I’m sorry. I know it’s nothing in comparison to you and that I do have a choice, but –.”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to explain.” She kicked some damp brush onto the pile and walked to the house.

* * *

Three knocks. _Go away._

Three knocks. _GO AWAY!_

Three knocks. Finally two back. Gale climbed through.

“Do we have to do this now?” She groaned. Gale had only left three hours ago and Katniss was in no mood to talk. “I’m still sleeping.” She buried herself deeper under her sheet.

“I just wanted to say I was being an idiot.” The bed dipped under his weight. “I do have a choice, I am choosing to put my family first, but it is still my choice…you have no choice in marrying Peeta.”

She frowned into her pillow, not wanting to forgive him already.

“I’m sorry if I ruined your graduation night.”

 _Dammit_. Pulling the sheet off of her head she sat up.

“You didn’t ruin it.” She gave him a hug and lay back down. “Now go away – you have to work and I want to sleep.”

“I’ll see you later?”

“Yes.” She mumbled into her pillow, covering her head again.

* * *

 A few hours later her phone, full volume, started blaring her text ring tone. Exasperated, she threw her pillow across the room and retrieved her phone from the floor. It was from Peeta.

**I’m going to help Delly clean up from last night’s party. Do you want to get lunch after? – P**

**Can’t. – K**

**Okay. You could come over and have dinner, my mom left this morning to visit her sister. – P**

**Busy today. – K**

**How about tomorrow? – P**

**I don’t know. – K**

**When are you free this week? – P**

**I’ll let you know. – K**

**I guess I’ll call you later then. – P**

* * *

 

It had been a month since graduation and Katniss was starting to feel guilty. It hadn’t been Peeta’s fault that the reporter had wanted to put their personal lives on display for the whole town but she had been treating him like it was.

In comparison to their first week they had spent very little time together in the last thirty days. They only saw each other enough to meet the monthly minimum requirements. They talked every day (as required) but Katniss managed to get Peeta to do most of the talking while she listened. She could tell Peeta was getting annoyed because for the last week she had been the one to have to call him.

Katniss looked at her watch for the hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes – almost 6pm. The bakery would close soon but Peeta would still be there cleaning up. Her mom had gotten called into the hospital to cover another nurse’s shift and Prim was at a friend’s house.

She grabbed her phone and shoved it in her back pocket, frowning at the down pour outside. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed the umbrella, and headed out.

 

“Sorry, we closed fifteen minutes ago. I only have…” Peeta stopped talking when he looked up. She was soaking wet from head to toe and had already left a significant puddle in front of the door. “Did you walk here?”

“My umbrella broke.” She held up the rumpled fabric and metal arms that were pointing the opposite direction of where they should have been. “And I don’t have rain boots.”

“Let me get you a towel.” He put the cash he had been counting into the register and disappeared. He hurried back with several towels and wrapped one around her shoulders. “Here.” He took the umbrella out of her hands and folded it down so it could be stuffed in the trash.

“Thank you.” She pulled the towel tight around herself starting to feel a chill from the air-conditioned store.

“It’s going to take me a minute to finish closing up. No one is home right now; if you go in the back door my room is up the stairs on the right. You can change into whatever you want.” A blush started to rise on his cheeks as he stared at Katniss’s feet.

“Oh.” Katniss felt the same heat in her cheeks too. She could think of several reasons to say no thanks, like it was his room, his clothes, what if she opened his underwear drawer? And not to mention she would be NAKED in his room. Several reasons to say no! “Okay.”

“This shouldn’t take me long.” His smile was timid and the blush was still there. She nodded and left him to finish closing.

The back door of the bakery led out into a shared backyard with their house. It was only a few feet to the back porch but it was still raining pretty hard and her towel was soaked in the process. She frowned at it and decided it was better to leave it outside than drag another soaking wet item in.

She had only ever been in his house once before when they were working on a history project together, but she’d stayed downstairs. All the time they had spent together so far had either been at her house or in town.

As she walked up the stairs, she ran her hand along the wall imaging a young Peeta running to his room with a warm loaf of bread under his shirt trying to hide it before his mother caught him. The little blonde boy with the black shadow under his blue eye; _oh, I do not deserve him._

She stopped with her hand on the handle letting her nerves get the best of her. She was being stupid. They were going to be married – accidently seeing his underwear drawer was not the most intrusive thing that was going to happen between the two of them.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I already had this chapter written before I posted chapter six, but after rereading your comments I realized I had to rewrite this chapter, so I hope you all like what I have come up with because I think it works out pretty well! As always, a big, giant thank you to eyyopatrick - you are the best beta in the world my dear!

She was…underwhelmed. The room was clean, organized, and just barely smelled of paint. She had assumed that all boys’ rooms were like Gale’s – messy, dirty, and smelled of old gym socks. She could live with clean and organized.

Katniss searched through Peeta’s closet and found a dry towel to use; she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed as she stood there naked, patting herself dry. Relieved to be covered, Katniss approached the dresser with apprehension. _Please don’t be his underwear drawer. Please don’t be his underwear drawer._ Thankfully, it wasn’t.

Peeta wore mostly blue jeans in cool weather and cargo sorts in warm weather so when Katniss found a pair of gym shorts, it was no small miracle. The shirt she choose was grey and scattered with paint splotches with the words ‘paint it’ in white splayed across the chest. Peeta had worn it so many times that it had to have been one of his favorites.

“Katniss?” He called from outside. She reached over and opened the door. “You look better in my clothes than I do.” 

“Thanks.” Katniss rolled her eyes and tossed the towel at him. Peeta reached out and grabbed the towel before it hit the floor and dumped it in the hamper. “Sooo, your own personal art studio?” In the far corner of his room set an art easel and several art portfolios. The table next to the easel had at least two dozen pint sized paint cans with three rolling cabinets sitting underneath.

“Yeah, it’s kind of nice.”

“What are you working on?” She walked to the easel and reached for the sheet covering it.

“It’s not done!” Peeta grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

Katniss looked at her hand in his and smiled.

“Promise to show it to me when it’s done?”

“Sure.” He mumbled as he dropped her hand and turned away. He pulled his shirt over his head and started going through his closet, “You can sit down if you want.”

Katniss settled herself on the corner of his bed, her feet tucked up under herself.

_This is going better than I thought._

She watched as he dug through his clothes, admiring his beautifully toned back and desperately wanted to run a finger over the muscles as they moved. He finally chose a shirt and put it on, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. When he turned around he looked like he was on the edge of erupting, but instead he walked over and grabbed the stool in front of the art easel. He placed it a few feet in front of Katniss and sat down.

_Okay, not going better than I thought._

“Katniss, I think that – ”

“Peeta I am so sorry I shouldn’t have ignored you or cut you out I was being completely –” He practically lunged at her, arm stretched out. He held his hand over her mouth until she inhaled deeply though her nose.

“Can you just listen for a minute? ...You are looking sexy as hell in my clothes with your damp hair and I really need to say this before anything else happens.” _Sexy?_

“Okay.” She said when he had removed his hand. He sat back down and gripped the side of the stool tight.

“You can’t cut me out…this situation won’t go away. We need to be on the same page and keep...” He closed his eyes thinking. “Open communication. I can’t make this better for you – easier for you – if you don’t let me know what’s going on inside of your head. I want to be there for you but you have to let me in.”

The silence hung in the air making Katniss afraid to even breathe. Peeta shifted uncomfortably and inhaled sharply. Katniss spoke before he could.

“You’re right, I have been acting rather childish.” Peeta laughed. “Okay, really childish and I am sorry. You are one of – no, you _are_ the best person I know and I truly don’t want to hurt you. It wasn’t your fault that some reporter wanted to put our lives on display and I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you. I know I need to be better…I don’t want to hurt you every time I’m mad at the Initiative. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” He finally managed, giving her a small smile. “But my feelings for you are no secret and I have no intentions of hiding them, but I also don’t expect you to return them either. I have no expectations for our life together except that we are honest and open with each other… Katniss I am not expecting you to fall in love with me, I just want you to respect me enough to let me in.”

She bit her lip and picked at a small hole in the shorts, staring at the covered art easel.

“Let you in?” She asked, meeting his eyes.

“Yeah, let me in.” He moved over and sat next to her. “You said we could be friends. Why don’t we start there?” She nodded a little at his words. “All I really know about you is that your favorite color is green and you’re good with a bow.”

“That about sums me up.” She said shrugging.

“Oh, and you’re stubborn.”

“Okay, _that_ about sums me up.” She thumped back on the bed, letting her legs dangle over the end. “Honestly, I haven’t had the best luck with making friends.”

“What about Gale and Madge?” He asked as he lay down on his side, propping his head up on his arm.

_Gale? The person I can talk to about anything except for whatever the feelings are between us? And Madge? The girl who I made friends with because neither of us really wanted to sit alone at lunch?? Yup – I’m real friendly!_

“Madge and I really only hung out at school – I’ve only seen her twice since graduation.” She turned her head to look at him.

“And Gale?” Peeta raised his eyebrow, noticing the lack of self-disclosure.

She looked back at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

“It’s complicated.”

“It’s complicated?”

“Actually, it is.” She rolled over so she was on her side too. “Gale is an important part of my life. He helped me get better at hunting and his mom got my mom the help she needed…I am not sure how my life would have turned out without him…so yeah, it’s complicated.”

Peeta nodded his understanding.

“Your favorite color is orange.” She ran her finger over the orange striping on his shirt. “Your backpacks and binders have always been orange. So have your shoes.”

“You paid attention to all that?” He asked in surprise.

“You played a very important role in my life too.” She whispered.

He stayed silent as he brushed a strand of hair behind her shoulder; his eyes searched her face for something but she wasn’t sure what he was looking for.

“If it’s okay, I would really like to kiss you right now.”

“Okay.” She managed.

He leaned over slowly and stopped when their noses brushed against each other. Their breath mingled together on their lips and Katniss could feel her head spinning from how close he was. Peeta placed a gentle hand on her neck and ran his thumb along her jaw. He had barely touched his lips to hers before he was pulling away.

She inhaled deeply, intending to protest but his lips captured hers again, this time with more force. She exhaled through her nose at the surprise, causing him to smile. He gave her another quick kiss before sucking on her upper lip, sending shivers down her arms.

“Peeta?” She said when he pulled back again.

“Yeah?” He said with his eyes closed, leaning his forehead against hers.

“I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.” She pulled her head away as he opened his eyes.

“You don’t have feelings for me, I know. But I don’t expect you to return those feelings.” He slid his hand off her face and onto the bed.

“And I know that, it’s just that I don’t know how I feel.” She pursed her lips, searching for the right words. “I just, don’t know how to like someone.”

Katniss jumped at his unexpected laughter.

“I’m sorry!” He said as he continued to laugh at her.

“What?” She furrowed her brow in confusion.

“Liking someone is a natural process. What you don’t know how to do is let yourself like someone – to acknowledge you have feelings.” 

She opened her mouth to speak, but Peeta cut her off with a kiss.

“And that’s okay.” He said, pressing his forehead to hers again. “We can work on it.” This time she pressed her lips to his, knowing words would fail her.

At her touch Peeta grabbed her waist and pulled her body closer to his. Never taking his lips away from her skin, he hooked his knee over hers and rolled them over. He braced himself on his knees and elbows, keeping most of his weight off of her.

Katniss had spent most of her high school years doing her best to avoid other girls, but in reality, she had pretty much failed. Her teachers seemed committed to making sure she was always near some best friend duo that couldn’t keep their boy gossip quiet. The sensation of butterflies was the description that almost every girl used, along with fireworks, and time stopping. She had shaken her head at them, calling them crazy.

_Boy, was I wrong._

 “What the hell is going on?!?!” Mrs. Mellark’s face was beat red.

Peeta scurried off the bed and onto his feet. Katniss had frozen in place, staring at his mom in horror.

“Down stairs. Now.” She said through clenched teeth.

* * *

Katniss never knew a kitchen chair could be so uncomfortable, but she didn’t dare move. Mrs. Mellark’s stare had her pinned in place, barely wanting to breathing.  

“This is ridiculous, mother.” Peeta sighed and slouched forward to lean on the table. “Nothing happened.”

Mrs. Mellark tore her glare away from Katniss and directed it towards Peeta with more ferocity than Katniss thought possible.

“You were on top of her!” She stood as she yelled. “You could get her pregnant, you stupid boy!”

“I didn’t realize that sticking my tongue in her mouth could create a baby!” He jumped up, shouting in her face. The two stood, facing off, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room.

Two very loud knocks interrupted them, causing Katniss to jump. Mrs. Mellark ground her teeth before stomping away to answer the door.

Peeta groaned and slumped down into his chair; Katniss swore she could see the anger rolling off of him.

“Peeta.” Katniss was hoping to say something supportive but words failed her so she attempted a supportive arm pat.

“I’m sorry you’re getting a terrible mother-in-law.” He whispered. Katniss swallowed the nervous laugh that was building and turned away from him. “I really do – ”

“Hello, my darlings!” Effie’s voice was almost as loud as her red hair. “How was graduation?” she asked in an all too perky voice as she sat down across from them; Peeta’s mother stood in the corner with her arms crossed.

“Great.” Peeta finally managed, dragging his eyes from his mother to Effie.

“Okay!” She cleared her throat before continuing. “I have been informed that there might have been an initiative no-no. Would you like to explain?”

As the situation became clear, Katniss’s stomach balled up and a feeling of anxiousness washed over her.

“I thought you were calling dad!” Peeta slammed his hand on the table, glaring at his mom.

“Yes, well, he would be perfectly fine with you marrying _her_.” She spat back.

“Umm…” Effie looked confused as she searched for understanding. “I thought you said they slept together?”

“Yes, that’s right! The idiot boy was on top of _that girl_!” She gestured wildly to Katniss, who wanted nothing more than to shrink into the wallpaper. “And she is wearing his clothes!”

Effie huffed a little before re-centering and continuing.

“Mrs. Mellark, I thought that after going through the match process yourself, you understood how things worked.”

“Yes – no sex!”

“Umm, yes, of course, that is what we want from our matches, but if… _mishaps_ do occur, certain steps are taken to…correct them.”

Effie’s words were making Katniss’s head spin. She wasn’t sure exactly what she meant or what Mrs. Mellark was trying to accomplish.

“Steps to _dissolve_ the match.” There was almost an evil gleam in Mrs. Mellark’s eye; Katniss wanted to claw it out.

“Oh no, no no no, that is not how this works.” Effie shook her head back and forth until Katniss was dizzy from it.

Mrs. Mellark moved closer, placing her hands on the table and inhaling through her nose.

“What – do – you – mean – that – isn’t – how – it – works?” Her words were slow and the vein in her neck looked like it was going to pop.

“Well, you see, sex between the match only moves the wedding date closer…if conception happens.”

“What makes the date go away?” She fluttered her hand in the air, not taking her glare off of Effie.

“If Katniss was to become pregnant by another man or if Peeta got another woman pregnant…of course even that can be…….anyway, the match has to be tainted by other genetic match mixings for it to be dissolved.” Effie folded her hands on the table, trying to be patient with Mrs. Mellark.

“Are there any other ways?” Peeta’s voice was soft and his gaze forward, not even allowing for a glimpse of Katniss to his right.

“Infertility is one reason, but you both were the picture of health in your last exam.” She smiled at the two. “There are also other very extreme situations, like a car accident where one is injured or sudden health issues.”

“YOU HAVE TO DO – ”

“Mrs. Mellark!” Effie stood up, invading the angry woman’s space. “I have a feeling that you do not want Miss Everdeen as your daughter-in-law.”

“What gave you that idea?!” Mrs. Mellark threw her hands in the air, taking the moment to step back, and gain some of her personal space again.

“Let me be very clear – Katniss Everdeen will be your daughter-in-law whether you like it or not! My matches have a nuptial success rate of 98%, with a 95% success rate for full children requirements and I fully expect this match to be no different.” She turned back to Peeta and Katniss. “Of course, there could be special circumstances, but I do not foresee any. Have a good day.” She forced one last smile and clicked her heals loudly as she left, saying over her shoulder, “Remember to count this as ‘family of origin time’ on your logs for this week!”, before closing the door behind her.

Mrs. Mellark stood there, fuming. “Get out of my sight!” she shouted at the pair, before storming off herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A giant thank you to eyyopatrick for helping me out on this chapter - you are fantastic dear!!

She had managed to brush off her mom and Prim with an ‘I’m fine’ and a slamming of her bedroom door before sinking to the floor and crying. She knew Mrs. Mellark disliked her but she never knew how much her future mother-in-law _hated_ her. Granted, it had been Peeta asking what else could break a match that had really threw her off.

_Why does he care? I thought he wanted this match…he told me he wasn’t going to hide his feelings…I thought he was happy about the match earlier –_

*knock knock*

“I really don’t want to talk about it right now.” she mumbled as she wiped the snot and tears away with the sleeve of her shirt.

“It’s Peeta.” At his voice she scrambled to her feet and gave herself a once over in the mirror (ignoring the snot smear on _his_ shirt) before opening the door.

“Hi.” She couldn’t help being relieved that he looked as miserable as she felt.

“Can I come in?”  He asked as he held out a bag containing her wet clothes.

She took the bag and moved out of the doorway so he could come in. The desk chair squeaked as he sat down, his knee practically touching hers as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m going to stay over here this time.” He gave her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Probably a good idea.” Her smile was just as weak as his.

“I’m so sorry that my mom called Effie. She was way out of line.” He leaned his elbow on the edge of her desk and rested his chin on his hand, looking tired.

“It wasn’t your fault.” She shrugged.

“Slightly…being on top of you didn’t help the situation.” Her mother’s surprised coughing and choking on her food caused Peeta’s face to flush. Katniss frowned and stretched over to close her door.

“Why did you ask if there were other ways to break a match?” Her voice came out a whisper and she couldn’t look him in the eye.

Peeta furrowed his brow and took her hand in his – waiting for her to look up at him before speaking.

“I didn’t ask it for my benefit.”

“What?”

“Katniss, I care about you…so, if there was at all a possibility that you could be with someone who you already have feelings for, then I would have done it.”

“Who I already have feelings for?” Wrinkling her nose, she pulled her hand back into her lap.

“Gale.” He replied, unable to meet her stare this time.

“I don’t like Gale!” She threw her hands in the air and stood up. “Why does everyone say that?!” She started pacing back and forth between her door and the dresser.

“Because you act like a couple.” He mumbled in annoyance.

“We do not!” She stopped pacing and stomped her foot.

Peeta sighed as he ran his hands over his face.

“Katniss, you told me it was complicated with Gale. I just assumed that meant you had feelings for him that you thought you couldn’t tell me about.”

Katniss inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, staying still for a moment.

“Honestly?” She asked, opening one eye to look at him.

“That would make things easier.”

“Okay.” She sat down on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. “I think at one point there could have been something between the two of us…I think I may have even have wanted there to be but I knew that it could never work out.”

“And now?”

“Gale is my best friend. It’s always been the two of us and I don’t want to lose him...but we are so much alike. I’m still sorting it all out, but if you are asking if I am in love with Gale, no, I am not.”

Peeta rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the floor.

“I don’t know what this is going to turn in to.” She slid to the edge of the bed and let her feet rest on the floor. “But I am on board.” She poked his arm when he continued to stare at the floor. “Now, if you keep kissing me like earlier, this could take a very pleasant turn.”

Peeta smirked and dropped his hands into his lap.

“On board?” He asked, looking up at her.

“Yeah. You and me. Friends. Open communication. Making this work.” She pointed between the two of them. “I was lucky enough to get a match who is extremely sweet and very cute.”

“I was too.”

* * *

 

“UGH!!!!!” Katniss wanted to throw her ancient laptop across her room. It had been six weeks since graduation and she still hadn’t found a job. Not that she had any idea what she wanted to do with her life, but still, any kind of job would have been good.

Peeta on the other hand knew exactly what he wanted. Where he wanted to go to school, what job he wanted, where he wanted to live, and what he wanted out of a life with her. And it scared her to death.

But it was hard to deny how cute he was when talking about it all.

Peeta had received his acceptance letter back in February but it sat gathering dust until he found out Katniss was his match and then he finally felt like his dream could come true. He had asked her to visit West Virginia University with him for a campus tour…and then to look at apartments.

Three knocks. _Crap._

Three knocks. _Crappy crap!_

Three knocks. Two back. Gale climbed through.

“You busy or something?” He asked, taking note of the computer and how long it took for her to let him in.

“Kind of…don’t bother.” She warned as he started to slip off his shoes. “I’m leaving soon.”

“Where are you going – did you finally get an interview?” He sat down, keeping his feet on the floor – she would kill him for getting dirt on her sheets.

“Uhh, no. I’m actually going with Peeta to visit the WVU School of Art and Design.”

Gale looked like he had just been punched in the gut.

“Why?” He didn’t bother to hide the irritation in his voice.

“Because he asked.” She snapped her laptop closed and pushed herself off the bed. She put her lap top away and walked over to her dresser, mindlessly moving items around. She watched Gale in the mirror, jaw clenching and unclenching, trying to calm himself.

“Why not ditch the stupid school tour and we could get some target practice in? I have the evening off.” Gale looked up, but Katniss avoided his stare.

“I already made plans with Peeta.” She reached down, rummaging through her sock drawer. “I thought you were okay with him?”

“I am.” She snorted at his words. “Okay…I’m trying to be. Today just sucked and I wanted to spend some time with my best friend.”

“Hey Katniss!” Peeta’s voice caused her to jump. “Your mom said you were just doing some…” His voice faded when Gale came into sight. “Oh…Hey Gale.” He gave his best amicable smile.

“Hey.” Gale stood up and opened the window. “I’ll see ya later, Catnip.” He disappeared out the window and shut it behind himself without saying another word.

“Did I interrupt?” Peeta motioned between her and the window.

“No, I didn’t even know he was coming over.” She watched Peeta as he shook his head, as if trying to set himself straight again. “Peeta?” She said when he wouldn’t look at her.

“Yeah, sorry.” He looked up and smiled. “Hi.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Katniss closed her eyes for a moment as she inhaled his scent; soap and fresh baked bread. She would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy Peeta’s new way of greeting her.

* * *

 

After the school tour, Katniss was hungry. After the apartment searching, Katniss thought her stomach was trying to eat her other organs. So when Peeta finally asked her if she wanted something to eat, realizing they had missed lunch, she was beyond relieved.

“I can’t do this.” The waitress had barely walked away before the words were spilling out of Katniss’s mouth. Peeta stared at her in shock, unsure of _what_ she was exactly referring to.

“Katniss…”

“Oh, no!” Katniss shouted, causing the whole restaurant to look at them. “I mean, I can’t live in the city.” She said much quieter. “I’m sorry…I know this was your dream.”

“Oh…I thought the apartments were great.” He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“They were cute, but I am not sure I can live in a place where my neighbors are just a wall away.” She rolled her silverware set between her hands nervously.

“We can budget the stipend the Initiative gives us and look at some town house type units.” He offered with a shrug.

“The city is…overwhelming for me.” She stopped her movements and waited for Peeta to respond. After a moment he reached across the table and took her hands in his.

“Katniss, my dream has always been to go to WVU, not live in the city.” He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “Besides, I will get a similar experience by living in the dorms for the first year at school.”  

“Yeah?” She asked holding her breath.

“Yeah – maybe we can even find something at home.” He dropped her hands as the waitress brought their salads. “Thank you.” He said to the young woman.

“Do you mean that?” Katniss asked, ignoring the waitress. “You would drive here, from home, every day?”

“Of course.” He started unrolling his silverware and napkin when Katniss grabbed his hand. She stood up and leaned over the table, giving him a hard kiss on the lips. She sat back in her chair with a plop and gave a happy sigh.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

Katniss was curled around the pillow on Peeta’s bed, watching him as he painted. Her mother was still working and Prim was at a friends, so when Peeta invited her over (mentioning that his mother was gone for a few days) she said yes. Besides, she liked watching him paint and draw. He was calm and focused as his hands moved over the canvas, filling it with whatever was in his head – it soothed her.

“So, you never said what you thought of the tour and the campus.” She pulled her knees in tighter to her chest, enjoying the warm bubble she was creating for herself.

“It wasn’t as magical as I remembered it.” He said looking over his shoulder at her.

“I can only imagine how your ten-year-old brain processed all of the statues.” She giggled at him.

“Still, even being less magical, it’s where I want to be.” He swirled the brush he was using in a small glass of water and set it aside. He carefully tore off the painting and clipped it to a piece of wire hanging near the window to dry. “I’ll be right back.” He gathered the brushes he had been working with and went to wash them.

Katniss had thought he was painting a rose, but the finished product was much more. It was a rose, but it wasn’t just red – it was blue, and green, and orange, and yellow, and purple. It shimmered as the sunlight hit the paint and right then and there she had never wanted a painting to be more real than in that moment.

“Do you like it?” He asked, noticing her admiring it.

“It’s beautiful.” She nodded.

“Good.” He set the brushes down and walked over to the bed, squatting down so he was eye level with her. “It’s for you.” He whispered.

“I was hoping.” She whispered back. “I’m glad it’s not for another woman.”

Peeta’s laugh filled the room as he moved to sit behind her. He ran his fingers down her spine and back up again.

“Oh Katniss, you do know that there has never been anyone else, don’t you?” His words only emphasized his touch, sending a shiver down to her toes. “Katniss, I was – ”

“Peeta? You home?” His dad called as they heard the back door close.

“Yeah dad, we’re upstairs!” Peeta replied as Katniss sat up, putting some space between the two of them. “He won’t care that you’re up here.” She nodded, but didn’t relax any.

“Hey!” He smiled when he saw Katniss. “I was beginning to wonder when I was going to see my future daughter-in-law again!” Katniss smiled awkwardly, unsure of how to respond.

Peeta shook his head as he looked between the two of them.

“Did you guys have a good time today?” Mr. Mellark walked over and sat on the stool Peeta had been using earlier.

“Yeah, it was great!” Peeta nodded, noticing his dad’s fidgeting.

“Although, it wasn’t as magical as he remembers it being.” Katniss added, getting the two to laugh.

“Dad…are you okay?” Peeta asked when his father had fallen unusually quiet. Mr. Mellark shook his head and stood up, looking at the drying painting. He inhaled deeply and turned around, clasping his hands together.

“I’m going to ask your mother for a divorce.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who is still sticking it out with me! I know that it is forever between updates but I am in the last 8 months of my masters program so I am super busy! Those who are still reading this - you are beautiful human beings and thank you!

 Mr. Mellark stood in the middle of the room with his hands still clasped together – Peeta and Katniss staring at him in complete shock.

“Can you do that?” Peeta finally asked.

“I thought you would be happy about it.” His father frowned, rubbing his face. _Like father like son_.

“Dad…I…wow.” Peeta slid to the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands, taking in the situation. “Is it even possible? Will the Initiative allow it?”

“I’ve spent countless hours going over the Initiative handbooks and there is nothing forbidding divorce after all reproductive responsibilities have been met.” Mr. Mellark walked over and gripped Peeta’s shoulder. “I thought you would be relieved.”

Peeta stood up and wrapped his arms around his father.

“I am relieved.”

“Good.” His dad patted his back a couple times before heading down stairs.

“You okay?” Katniss asked as Peeta slowly sat back down.

“Yes. My father has always deserved more than my mother.” Peeta absentmindedly picked at the dry paint on his hands. “I just know my mother…this could get ugly.”

Not knowing what else to say, Katniss settled against Peeta, wrapping her arm around him. They sat in the quiet for some time, letting Peeta process the information.

“Thank you.” He said, hugging her tight to his side.

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

 Her knife made a soft scrapping noise as she quickly sliced the carrots she was working with.

“Hi.” Peeta placed a soft kiss on her cheek, doing his best to not interrupt her cooking.

“Hi.” Katniss smiled as she went back to chopping.

“Smells good!” He inhaled deeply as he sat down at the table.

“You’re not the only one who knows their way around a kitchen.” She scrapped the carrots into the pan with the back of her knife. Peeta laughed as she tapped the knife on the cutting board for a more dramatic effect.

“I have no clue how to make my way around a kitchen…a bakery yes, a kitchen no.”

“Ya know, I was really hoping to be paired with some sugar daddy who would just take care of everything and I wouldn’t have to do a thing all day.” She smirked at him.

“I bet he wouldn’t know how to make cheese buns.” Peeta said as he dropped a small container of fresh baked goods on the table.

“No, no he wouldn’t.” She eyed the container with a greedy look as she sat down her knife. Peeta saw the look on her face and snatched the container back into his hands.

“Oh no, miss! These are for dinner!”

“Fine.” She sighed and grabbed a lid. A silence settled between the two as Katniss placed the lid on the pan and adjusted the flame under neither it. She put away the extra veggies and cleaned up the small mess she had, washing her cooking utensils. Peeta silently volunteered to dry the dishes, keeping his focus on his task. “How’s your dad?” She finally asked.

“Busy…he is building a case against my mom…paperwork, pictures, bank statements – you name it, my dad is collecting it.”

“Is your mom still gone?” She turned off the water and dried her hands.

“She is supposed to be back tonight.” Peeta sat down the last dry dish then hung the towel to dry. “My dad talked with his lawyer and because of the special circumstances surrounding the marriage they are waiting until my dad has his case completely built to serve my mom.” He kept his back to her as he talked. “He is hoping that his case is strong enough to not cripple the bakery.”

“The Initiative makes it really hard for non-matched couples to get a divorce, but most of them at least get their divorce petition reviewed. Do you think they will grant a review?” Katniss hoisted herself up onto the counter and scooched back so she could fold her legs up too.

“I highly doubt after getting served my mom will want to sign the petition.” He sighed heavily, gripping the back of a chair.

“There _have_ to be cases where one of the individuals didn’t sign the petition.” She rested her chin in her hand, thinking. “Has your mom been working much lately?”

“Not really, I’ve been working as much as I can.” He turned around and placed his hands on the outside of her thighs. “Can we talk about something else?” Katniss frowned and squinted at him. “What?”

“You look tired.”

“Thanks.” He frowned back at her and crossed his arms.

“You haven’t been working from open to close have you?”

“Not technically…” He waved his hand in the air as if to underline his trailing off thought.

“Peeta.” Her voice was stern.

“I get there at 4:30 to start baking.” He sighed, giving in.

“And work till 6:30?! Are you crazy??”

 “I’m fine.” He gave her an unconvincing, tired smile. “I just need to get him through this divorce.”

“I know your dad is busy, but you can’t take over all of the responsibilities at the bakery.” She lightly poked his chest to emphasize her point. “You will never make it through the summer at this rate.”

“It’s just my dad and I right now and there is no way I want my mom to get her foot back in the door.”

“I know, but – ”

“Katniss,” He took her hands in his as he talked, “If the petition is granted and she still has her hands in the bakery, the whole store could get torn apart. My grandfather built that building – she can’t have anything to do with it.” She furrowed her brow, understanding the difficult position he was in. “I have to do this for my dad, at least until he can get someone else hired.”

“Hire me!” She sat up straight as the idea popped in her head.

“ _You_ want to work at the bakery?” Peeta laughed a little at the idea.

“Hey now! I’m a good cook and I know my way around a kitchen – you said so yourself.”

“A bakery isn’t a kitchen, Katniss.” Peeta stepped back from her as a concerned look appeared on his face.

“But you could teach me.” She swung her feet down and slid off the counter. “Peeta, this is a great idea!” She took the lid off the pan and stirred, replacing the lid when she was done.

She frowned at him and out her hands on her hips. “Do you not want to work with me?”

“I want to spend as much time as possible with you.” He flashed the smile that always seemed to give her butterflies and she dropped her arms.

“Then hire me.”

* * *

 “Good morning.” Peeta greeted her as she walked in the back door. The bright smile on his face made Katniss sick to her stomach – _it’s far too early to be that awake._ “I made coffee.”

“Can I get that in an IV?” Katniss leaned heavily on the counter and rested her head in her hand.

“The early morning thing gets easier – I promise.” He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before pouring her a cup of coffee.

“I am not sure getting up at 4 am will ever be easy.” She took the cup and inhaled deeply. “Who goes to work at 4:30 anyway?” He smiled at her before grabbing an empty mug.

“I talked everything out with my dad last night,” he spoke as he poured himself a cup and stirred in some cream. “He will be coming in around 11 and staying to close, so we can leave between 11:30 and noon. We are also only going to be open half a day on Saturdays and close early on Fridays…he apologized for having taken advantage of my willingness to help him.”

“I’m glad you guys worked it out.” She gave him a sleepy smile.

“We can work out who works what days once you’re officially trained.” She just nodded in response. “Shall we start then?” he asked.

“Might as well.”

Peeta sat down his cup and walked over to a wall of bins. He opened the biggest bin and grabbed the scoop that was sitting in there. “This is our all-purpose flour.” Katniss frowned at him, sitting down her cup. She walked over, took the scoop from him, and poured the flour on top of his head.

“I know what flour looks like.” She tossed the scoop back in the bin as he stared at her in shock. “I have made a cake or two before.” Peeta regained composure and shook his head, sending flour all over Katniss’s shirt and the wall behind him.

“Yes, but this is ALL-PURPOSE flour. This,” he opened the second bin, “is bread flour. And this,” he opened the next bin, “is wheat flour. And this,” he opened another “is – ”

“Okay! I get it!” She stopped his rambling. “There are lots of flours and I’m kind of a jerk.”

“Kind of.” He winked at her before shaking his head again.

“Is it too late to mention I am not the friendliest in the mornings?” She asked as she brushed the powder off her shirt.

“Are you ever the friendliest?” He offered her an apron with a smirk. She shook her head and grabbed the apron out of his hand.

“Can we just get to baking?”

* * *

 “That was a terrible shot!” Katniss started laughing so hard she spilled most of her drink.

“Hey now! It’s been a while!” Gale held his bow down at his side and started stretching his other arm out. “There isn’t a lot of space for a shooting range down in the mines.”

“Excuses, excuses.” She grabbed a handful of fries out of the bag and shoved them in her mouth.

“Alright, fine – ” Gale reached over and grabbed Katniss’s bow with his free hand and extended it out to her – “show me how it’s done then.”

“I will!” She stood up and brushed her hands on her pants before taking her bow. She pulled back the arrow and let it fly, hitting the target dead middle.

“You’ve had time to practice.” He defended himself.

“I have been working too!” She sat down her bow and retrieved the arrows.

“Oh yes, how is the bakery going?” Gale practically threw himself on the ground and started devouring his food.

“Umm…it’s nice to be working?” She sighed and sat down, grabbing her sandwich out of the bag before Gale inhaled it too.

“Working with your fiancé not going well?” He gave a laugh.

“No!” She said as she punched his arm. “We’re fine. I’m just not very good at baking.”

“No offense, but what made you think you would be?” He unwrapped his second sandwich as she scowled at him, unable to talk around the food in her mouth. “I mean, every cake you have ever made me has been a disaster.”

“They have not all been disasters!” She exclaimed as soon as her mouth was empty. “I just, I don’t know.” She rolled a fry between her thumb and forefinger as she thought. “I was hoping with Peeta’s guidance I would be better at it.”

“You’ve only been working there for what, a week?” Gale asked as he tossed his empty wrappers aside.

“Ten days.” She tossed the fry away and started to finish her sandwich.

“I don’t think the Mellarks expected you to become an expert in ten days.”

“I didn’t either – I was just hoping to be better,” she said with a shrug. 

“Changing the subject, there’s a four-thirty showing of Jurassic World tonight, wanna go?”

“Yes!” The two had gone through a Jurassic Park phase when they were younger and Katniss desperately wanted to see the new movie. “Oh, wait! Urgh – I can’t. Peeta and I have our first Initiative Meet Up tonight.”

Gale sneered around the mass of fries in his mouth.

“Yeah, I’m not too excited about it either.” She wrinkled her nose thinking about it. “A bunch of couples who have been forced to marry each other now being forced to hang out with each other – at least Peeta has to suffer through it with me.”

“He’ll probably enjoy it.” Gale rolled his eyes at the thought.

“Probably……Gale…?” Katniss nibbled on a single fry.

“Catnip?” He gave her a questioning look.

“Would you like to have a game night with Peeta and I?” She held her breath, waiting for his response.

“Not really.” He stood up and stretched, grabbing his bow again.

“Gale, come on.” She stood up and joined him at the shooting line they had created.

“Peeta’s a nice enough guy but I don’t really feel like getting friendly with a guy you are being forced to marry.” He talked as he drew back his arrow. He took a deep breath and let it out as he let the arrow fly, hitting the bullseye.

“If you remember, he is being forced to marry me too.” She lined up her shot and stuck the arrow right next to Gale’s.

He ignored her and set up another arrow. She sighed deeply and placed her bow in her case, grabbing her extra arrows and packing those away too.

“Just…think about it.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys are getting spoiled with two chapters so close together! :D A big shout out to my new beta, silvertaenia on tumblr - thanks sooo much!!!

Katniss smoothed down the front of her dress for the fifth time since they had gotten out of the car. It was light green with cap sleeves and neat lace detail across the torso and neckline. It zipped up the back and fell at her knees, making her self-conscious of showing too much on accident.

“Stop.” Peeta grabbed her hands gently, preventing her fidgeting and freezing her on the spot. “You look beautiful.”

She inhaled deeply at his compliment and squeezed his hands.

His white button down shirt was tight across his broad shoulders and he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore a thin tie, his shoes were shined and Katniss couldn’t deny how good he looked.

“You too,” she responded. He smirked at her. “I mean, you look nice too.”

“Thank you.” He dropped her hands and offered her his arm instead. She gave him a small smile in return and slipped her hand in the crook of his elbow. “These couples have all been where we are…we don’t have to impress them at all,” he reassured her as they walked the last few feet to the front door of the downtown conference center.

The Initiative had five scheduled Meet Ups a year, but couples were required to attend only four. While everyone had to attend the Christmas Party and the Summer Celebration Party, the couples could choose two of the remaining three Meet Ups to attend: the Halloween Party, the New Year’s Eve Party, or the Valentine’s Day Party. Peeta and Katniss had _graciously_ been allowed to only pick three Meet Ups instead of four as part of their requirements for the year of courting.

As soon as Katniss and Peeta walked into the conference center they were swarmed by a very eager and all too red, white, and blue Effie welcoming them to the Summer Celebration. She squeezed both of their shoulders and gave them each air kisses before ushering them around the room to meet practically every match Effie had ever coordinated. She excitedly introduced them as her ‘one of a kind’ match, explaining to all who had not heard yet that Peeta’s parents had also been a matched pair.

Katniss stood silently salivating as they talked with the fifteenth couple they had been introduced to. The smells from the buffet table were filling her nose and making it hard for her to concentrate on the noise that was coming from the woman’s mouth.

“If you will excuse us.” Peeta smiled warmly at the couple. Katniss had to stop herself from running to the table when she realized that was where Peeta was leading her to.

“Thank you!” She breathed a sigh of relief as she piled her plate high.

“You’re welcome, but it wasn’t just for you,” he said as he piled his plate just as high. “Come on, there’s an empty table over there.” They quickly made their way through the couples chatting to each other before Effie could spot them taking a break from socializing. “I’m going to go grab us some drinks.” Peeta disappeared into the small sea of people as Katniss started to devour her food.

“Oh, Katniss, there you are!” Her shoulders visibly sank as Effie’s words hit her.

“Here I am.” She mumbled around a mouth full of food.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Effie scolded her in a hushed voice. “Where’s Peeta? I have another couple I want to introduce you to.” Katniss looked around Effie to see  another young couple, maybe six or seven years older than her, bickering as they made their way over.

“He’s getting us drinks,” she said after swallowing. “There he is.” She had caught Peeta’s eye as he was walking back and he picked up his pace.

“Oh good, Peeta!” Effie cooed as he sat down the drinks. “Peeta, Katniss, this is Finnick and Johanna Odair. Finnick, Johanna, this is Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen – they were matched in May.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Finnick forced a smile as he shook Peeta’s hand and then Katniss’s. Johanna downed the glass of liquor she had been drinking.

“Johanna!” Effie shrieked as she grabbed the empty glass away from her. “I thought you two were trying for number three!”

“Well, drunken sex is the best sex.” Johanna grabbed a glass of champagne off a tray as a waiter was passing by and downed it before tossing the glass over her shoulder.

“Johanna.” Finnick clenched his jaw and glared at his wife. She sighed dramatically and slumped in the nearest chair, picking a cheese cube off of Peeta’s plate and popping it into her mouth.

“Oh, Johanna.” Effie shook her head as she walked away to another waiting couple.

“How long have you been married?” Peeta asked as he sat down.

“Five years,” Finnick answered in a tired voice. _Being married to Johanna must be exhausting_.

“Two kids?” Peeta kept up the questions – Katniss was thankful that he took the social aspect of their relationship.

“Yes, two girls – the oldest is three and a half…two waters please.” Finnick asked a waiter who was passing by. “Effie was elated when we submitted our second pregnancy forms.”

“She was practically waving the third form in my face as I pushed the second one out!” Joanna chomped on the ice cubes in her water.

“I’d apologize for her, except I would be apologizing all night.” Finnick frowned at her. “I know I just met you two, but I am going to be upfront with you. Johanna and I have a strange relationship. We are very open with each other. Neither of us wanted this match, but we make the best out of it that we can.”

“Yes, I drink to forget I was forced to have kids and he has kids to forget the woman he loved.” Peeta and Katniss stared at Johanna in silence, unsure what to say next.

“Yes, thank you, Johanna.” Finnick reached over and patted her hand in annoyance. “So Peeta, what…”

“So, how’s the sex?” Johanna asked as she turned to Katniss. Katniss inhaled sharply, causing a piece of her food to get lodged in her throat for only a moment. Johanna popped another ice cube in her mouth and waited for Katniss’s answer.

“Umm, I – I wouldn’t know.” Katniss could feel her cheeks getting red. _Who the_ hell _is this girl!?_

“Pity.” She swung her head dramatically in Peeta’s direction, drinking all of him in. “I bet you’d find this whole match thing a whole lot more enjoyable if you just took that plunge – look at those shoulders! Now that,” she said, turning her attention back to Katniss, “is a man who can do things to you!”

Katniss shifted uncomfortably in her chair and pulled her hair forward, doing the best to hide the blush that was quickly creeping down her neck.

“Katniss, are you feeling okay? You look flushed.” Peeta asked.

“I’m fine,” she mumbled. Johanna laughed at the pair as she relaxed even more in her chair, propping her feet up on Finnick’s knees – Katniss was sure the entire conference center could see her underwear (or lack of).

“I will apologize for her this time – she really has no filter.” Finnick gave Johanna’s feet a shove, causing her to almost fall out of her chair.

“I just wanted to know how the sex was.”

“Umm, we’re, we’re not…we’re not.” Peeta motioned between himself and Katniss, turning almost as dark red as she was.

“Poor, innocent, babies.” Johanna sighed. “I’m still thirsty, I’m going to go get another drink.”

“Might as well bring me back another one,” Finnick called after her. “I really am sorry about that, she can be a little...”

“Intrusive?” Katniss bit out.

“She isn’t wrong, though,” Finnick said with a laugh.

“About what?” Peeta asked, finally having regained his composure.

“All of it…my parent’s kept my letter a secret from me until I was almost eighteen – Johanna is three years younger than me, so I was almost twenty when we finally met. I was in sports and had some injuries so it wasn’t hard for my parents to spin the truth about my doctor’s appointments.” Finnick glared up at Johanna who had made it back with their drinks. She was drinking another dark liquor but had brought Finnick back a frozen daiquiri with a little pink umbrella in it. “You’re so funny.”

“Seemed like something you would like.” She sat back down, stretching herself across her chair and onto Finnick’s.

“Here.” He pushed the drink across to Katniss before ordering himself and Peeta a drink from the waitress that was clearing their plates.

“I can’t have that.”

“No one cares about the age restrictions at these things.” Johanna swirled her drink around.

“Let me guess, first drink?” Finnick smirked at Katniss. “Honey, you need to loosen up a little.” He pulled at his tie and dropped it on the table. “Look, as I was saying, Johanna’s right – the alcohol and sex made the transition a little easier.”

“The only things I remember from our first year of marriage are hangovers and condoms.” Johanna gave Finnick a wicked grin. “I do have to say, I may not love him, but man is he a good lay!”

“You’ll find that most couples here feel the same way – thanks.” Finnick took the short glasses from the waitress and handed one to Peeta. “You don’t have to be in love to make it work.” He and Johanna clinked glasses before both downing their drinks. “Something that you two might want to – ”

“Daddy!” A small girl with Finnick’s smile came running towards their table.

“What the…?” Finnick muttered under his breath as he stood up. “Isabel, why are you not in the child care center?” he asked as he picked her up.

“Lou’s sick.” The girl buried her head in her dad’s neck and gave a big yawn.

“What?!” Finnick stared around the room looking a little panicked before giving a sigh of relief as a young woman approached them with another girl in her arms who looked to be no older than one.

“I’m so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Odair, but she kept crying and seems to be running a temp." She handed Lou over to Finnick, who seemed to have mastered holding both of his children at once.

“It’s fine, thank you.” The girl nodded and disappeared into the conference center. Finnick leaned his head on his youngest daughter’s forehead and frowned.

“Momma..” The little girl stretched her arms out towards Johanna with big tears still in her eyes.

"Come on Johanna, looks like we need to take them home.”

“Momma!” Lou said more forcefully.

“Just when the conversation was getting good.” Johanna took the glass that was in front of Peeta and downed the drink. “Take our advice – just don’t forget the protection or you end up with these.”

“MOMMA!” Lou started to cry again.

“Johanna, please.” Johanna frowned at Finnick’s request. “She wants you.”

“Fine.” Johanna gritted her teeth and took the girl. Lou immediately stopped crying as she wrapped her little arms around her mom’s neck. Johanna furrowed her brow as she laid her cheek against the girl’s forehead. “She is a bit warm,” she said in agreement.

“Peeta, Katniss.” Finnick shook both of their hands. “It was nice to meet you.” Finnick gave the two of them a wink before leading Johanna away.

* * *

 “Well, that was an interesting night.” Peeta sat on her bed, watching her take the pins out of her hair.

“I still can’t believe that one couple on the way out…we’re not even married yet! Why would they invite us to their swingers club??” Katniss shivered at the thought.

“I think Finnick and Johanna are right,” he said as he leaned back on his elbows.

“About what?!” Katniss’s heart jumped in her chest and her palms instantly started sweating.

“That most of the couples use sex as their way of coping.” Peeta sat up. “Did you think I meant that we should take their advice?” He tried to meet her gaze in the mirror.

“No.” She lied, dropping some of the pins on the ground.

Peeta fell back on the bed and gave a laugh.

“Katniss,” he said sitting back up, “we are required to have children.”

“Your point?” She asked as she bent over to pick up the pins.

“That means we are going to have to sleep together.”

“I know that!” She huffed shoving the pins into a box. “I’m not stupid – I know how children happen.”

“I know – I’m sorry!” He chuckled as she crossed her arms and glared at him. “You just get so flustered whenever anything like this is brought up.”

“Well, what about you, huh? You seemed pretty flustered when Johanna asked you about it.” She dropped on the end of the bed, arms still crossed.

“I wasn’t expecting to discuss our sex life with complete strangers – with you, yes, complete strangers, no.” He leaned forward and wrapped a tendril of her hair around his finger.

“I’m not going to sleep with you until we’re married.” She looked away from him, trying to avoid eye contact.

“I wasn’t expecting you too,” he said as he let the tendril fall back into place.

“Good.” She turned back and met his stare.

“Okay then.” He smiled warmly at her. “Katniss, I know that the last time didn’t – ” She was already pressing her lips to his as she flung her arms around his neck and he responded in kind by sliding his around her waist.

Peeta leaned back, pulling Katniss on top of him, her whole body on his. His tongue begged for entrance to her mouth and was happily granted access. She moaned as his tongue swept across hers, sending shivers down her spine. Her fingers wound around his hair and tugged, securing his lips to hers.

They were sloppy and uncoordinated, bumping their noses and teeth against each other’s as they deepened the kiss, but neither seemed to care much. Their lips were red and swollen when they finally broke apart, their ragged breathing and pounding heartbeats were the only things either one of them could hear.

“Peeta, I really did mean it when I said I wasn’t going to sleep with you before we’re married,” she said between deep breaths.

“And I meant it when I said I wasn’t expecting you to.” He tightened his grip on her waist and rolled them over so he was hovering above her. “But I can’t guarantee that what I do won’t make you want to change your mind.” He leaned down and lightly bit just above her collarbone before dragging his lips up her neck and sending a shock down to her toes.

“You really aren’t a golden boy.” She breathed as he sucked on a spot under her ear.

“I never said I was.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty much fluff with a side of fluff...but I didn't care and I had fun writing it:) A big thank you to my beta, silvertaenia on tumblr - you are awesome!!!

“How much of this do you think you’ll actually need?” Katniss asked looking around Madge’s unusually messy room.

“I don’t know.” Madge dropped to the floor and started organizing her pile of books. “Do you think I’ll even have time to read?” She asked with a frantic look on her face. Katniss furrowed her brow and leaned over from her place on the bed to pick up one of the books.

“Probably not all of them…I’m borrowing this one.” She settled back on the bed and opened the cover. “You’ll be too busy _making friends_.”

“Funny.” Madge stood up and pushed the books to the side with her feet. “In spite of sounding too much like a girl, you promise you’ll come visit?”

“Yes!” Katniss snapped the book shut with a smile. “Now stop asking me or I won’t.”

“Okay, okay.” Madge closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “I’m acting stupid about this.”

“Especially since you don’t leave for another few weeks.”

“Shhhh….” Madge kept her eyes closed and exhaled. “Okay. No books.” She leaned down and started picking the pile up and putting them back on the shelf. Katniss dragged herself off the bed and helped reorganize them. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” She grabbed the last book off the floor and handed it to Madge. Madge squinted at Katniss. “What?” She tucked her hair behind her ear, confused.

“Is that a hickey?” Madge tossed the book on the shelf and reached for Katniss’s hair.

“What!? No!” She brushed off Madge’s hand and settled back on the bed, pulling her hair forward, covering her neck.

“Oh my gosh! It is!” Madge bounced on the spot. “Let me see it!”

“No!” Katniss pulled her hair tight against her neck. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?!” Madge laughed and sat down next to Katniss. “I have never gotten any juicy stories out of you before and now you have a hickey so you are going to spill.”

Katniss huffed and told her about the Summer Celebration and how awkward it had been to be asked to join a swingers’ club and how she couldn’t stop the annoying feeling she got when Johanna had looked at Peeta like he was something to eat and how she wasn’t going to sleep with him but when he kissed her she got this feeling in the pit of her stomach and –

“You actually have feelings for Peeta,” Madge finally said in shock.

“You know what, enough girl talk for now – this is just too weird for us.” Katniss shook her head and stood up.

“Katniss,” Madge gently touched her arm, “sit.” Katniss did as she was instructed. “Neither of us is really an expert in this area, but at least I am honest with my feelings, so listen...this is a good thing. There is no negotiating who _you_ get to marry – so be thankful it’s Peeta because there really isn’t a nicer guy out there. Also, marriage is easier when you like the other person.”

“I know.” Katniss stared at the now bare floor for a moment before a smile spread across her face. “He is a really good kisser.”

* * *

“Have a nice day.” Peeta smiled as he handed an older couple their change. “See you tomorrow?”

“You know us so well.” The woman gave a small wave as she closed the door of the bakery behind her.

“They’re adorable,” Katniss said as she tied her apron on.

“Hey!” Peeta spun on the spot. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“I’m a ninja…or maybe I just used the back door.” She shrugged and pulled her hair out of the tie around her neck.

“You seem less grumpy than most mornings.”

“That’s because we started our new schedule this morning – I got a few extra hours of sleep! Being here at 8am is way easier than being here at 4.” He nodded and moved around her as he slipped on oven mitts.

“How was your day off? Is Madge all packed for Penn U?” He asked as he pulled out five fresh loaves of bread.

“No, she was freaking out a bit yesterday.” Katniss inhaled deeply, pulling her hair to one side so it didn’t brush against the bread.

“I get it. I’m only going to be forty-five minutes away and I am not – ” he looked at Katniss and stopped talking.

“You’re not what?” She looked up and frowned. “What?”

“I guess I need to be more careful.” He smirked as he dropped the mitts on the counter.

“Oh, yeah.” She swallowed hard before straightening up. “Well, at least one good thing will come from it.”

“More kissing?” He ran his fingertips over the mark just under her ear.

“It will drive your mother insane.” Peeta threw his head back in laughter. “She already loves me soooo _much_!”

The chime from the door called them back up front. Peeta was leaps and bounds better at the small talk with the customers then Katniss was. She did great helping them pick out the breads and pastries they wanted but felt awkward as she ran the cash register and waited silently for their cards to run through or for the older customers to count their change.

“Have a good afternoon.” She handed the man his packages of bread and rolls.

“Thanks…see you Thursday Peeta.” The man nodded as he left.

“Have a good day Bill.” He nodded back as he finished wrapping the cinnamon buns.

“They like you better.” She said after the door had closed and the store was empty again.

“They have known me longer, that’s all.” Peeta put the cinnamon buns in the display case and washed his hands. “They’ll warm up to you.”

“I’m not a very warm person.” She pulled herself up on the counter next to the register.

“That hasn’t been my experience.” He brushed her hair behind her shoulder to look at his handy work again. “I promise to do my best not to give you another one of those.” Katniss could feel herself growing warming at his words and Peeta took notice as her cheeks turned pink. “Of course, only if it is okay with you that we do that again. We don’t have to if you don’t want – ”

Katniss leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. She felt his hands slide up her thighs and around her waist, pulling her closer. She wiggled forward and slid off the counter, her body now pressed between Peeta’s body and the register.

“I very much want to,” she whispered. He kissed her one last time, letting his lips linger on hers a moment longer.

“I am really going to miss working with you.” 

“I think that – ” They jumped apart as the back door slammed shut.

“Hey! How did we do this morning?” Mr. Mellark appeared around the flour bins.

“Good morning, like always.” Peeta and Mr. Mellark ran over the list of doughs and batters that were resting that would need to be baked later that afternoon while Katniss waited on the few customers that wandered in.

“What am I going to do without you, kiddo?” Mr. Mellark clasped Peeta on the shoulder and smiled fondly.

“Get another baker.”

“Good idea! Now, it’s noon and your shift is over – go relax.” He said as he started to shoo Peeta out the back door.

“Okay, okay!” Peeta took off his apron and hung it on one of the pegs in the back. “You still planning on coming over after work?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you later.” Katniss gave Peeta a kiss on the cheek before pushing him out the back door. “Seriously though, go relax,” she said closing the door in his face.

Katniss found it easy to fall into sync with her future father-in-law. They worked easily together and made quick work of their tasks.

“Henry, can I ask you something?” Katniss had been rolling over this question in her head for the past few weeks but hadn’t had the courage to ask Peeta…asking his father was second best.

“Anything.” He stopped kneading the dough he had been working with and turned to her. “What’s on your mind?”

“Do you think Peeta will be happy at art school?” She poured batter into the greased muffin tins as she talked.

“It’s been his dream for as long as I can remember.” He turned back to his dough. “He will love his time at WVU.”

“Yes, but…” she trailed off, watching the batter drip down the side of the bowl she was measuring out of. “But do you think he will be happy _not_ being here every day?” She heard him give a low, sad laugh.

“Peeta loves this business as much as I do, but he loves art just as much.” Henry pulled the dough into two separate pieces and formed them quickly into loaves before sticking them in the oven.

“I just see how much energy he puts into this business.” Katniss sighed as she set a timer for the muffins.

“Just as much as he puts into his art.” He gathered the dirty bowls and put them in the sink.  “Why don’t you get out of here – I can handle the rest of the evening.”

Katniss smiled her thanks and hung up her apron before heading out to find Peeta. She headed straight up the back stairs and wasn’t surprised to find Peeta working at his easel.

“You smell good,” he said without stopping his work. She hadn’t even been sure he had heard her come in as he had been so focused on his drawing. “How did the rest of the day go?”

“Pretty good.” She slipped her shoes off before curling up on his bed. “Did you finally make the list of things you need for your dorm room?”

“I got distracted.” He set down the pen he had been using and leaned back, checking over his work.

“What did you draw this time?” She propped her head up on her hand, trying to see around him.

“You.” He stood up and stretched, giving her a clear view of the drawing – she was standing in front of her mirror, taking pins out of her hair.

“That was Sunday night…after the Summer Celebration.” She sat up fully. “Why?” He shrugged at her question.

“I don’t know…I couldn’t get that image of you out of my mind – you looked sexy and beautiful and you smelled fantastic.” He grabbed a rag from his supplies and cleaned the black smudges off his hands. “I was having a hard time keeping my hands to myself.”

“You hide it well.” She gave him a look of admiration.

“What do I hide well?” He asked as he tossed the rag down.

“Everyone thinks you are this golden boy that is so pure...but I know how you kiss.” She eyed him as he slowly moved towards her.

“Just because I’m a nice guy doesn’t mean I don’t have other things on my mind.” He kneeled on the bed, straddling Katniss’s legs. “And if it’s okay with you I would very much like to think about the other things on my mind right now.” She reached up and grasped the collar of his shirt, pulling his lips down to meet hers. The sudden change in heights caused Peeta to lose his balance and pin Katniss to the bed, both laughing at each other.

Peeta extracted his limbs from hers and rolled to his side so Katniss was enveloped in his arms, resting her forehead against his.

“I like you.” She whispered with her eyes closed, her heart beating so loud in her ears she almost missed Peeta’s response.

“I like you too.” He softly kissed her forehead and pulled her closer, tucking her head under his chin.

* * *

 “You know, you didn’t have to come back to help me close.” Katniss frowned as she counted down the drawer for the night.

“I thought you could use the help.” Peeta smiled as he pulled the loaves out of the oven that he would cut the next morning. “Besides, I like helping you.”

“It’s Thursday evening. My evening to close. I have done it for the last three weeks just fine.”

“I do not doubt your abilities to close – two people finishing the day’s tasks are simply faster than one.” He turned off the lights in the display case and double checked the front of the store before setting the front door alarm.

“Now you’re mocking my abilities to do my job in an efficient manner.” She recorded the drawer totals and locked the register.

“I just wanted to surprise you and take you to dinner – is that too much to ask?” Peeta stared at his fiancé in disbelief.

“Well if you had mentioned food to begin with, I would have already been out the door.” She grabbed her phone and flicked off the back light, waiting for Peeta to follow her out.

“I’ll remember that for next time.” He locked the bakery and set the back door alarm. “Now, dinner?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m starving.” She was practically salivating as Peeta lead her to his car.

“Probably not, but – ” The two were startled by a loud bang in the house. “What the…?” There were muffled shouts and more banging.

“You don’t think he – ” The front door swung open with a crash and Mrs. Mellark stormed out with an overfilled suitcase in her hands.

“You think you’re so clever!” Her face was as red as the velvet cupcakes Katniss had made that afternoon. “I’ll destroy you, Henry Mellark! I will take everything you hold dear!” She threw her suitcase into the back of the car and slammed the door shut. “I will ruin you!” She shouted out the window before squealing away in her car.

Mr. Mellark stood on the front porch looking taller than Katniss had ever seen him look. He inhaled slowly and let it back out through his nose.

“I think that went well.” He nodded at the pair before going back in the house and closing the front door behind himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I already had a chapter 12 posted - but I hated how I ended it. Here is the revamped ch 12 - I hope you like it! Sorry that this isn't a better update!

“This place doesn’t look so bad!” Henry slapped Peeta on the back, admiring his half of the dorm room.

“Yeah.” He smiled at his dad, hugging Katniss tighter to his side. “I was a little worried about getting all my art supplies in here.”

“When’s your roommate supposed to be here?”

“Not till tonight.”

 Katniss wrapped her arms around Peeta’s waist as the reality of the situation started to settle in. They were just starting to get a handle on their relationship but now he was at school and as a freshman he wasn’t allowed to have a car. It didn’t matter anyways, between freshmen initiation and the art school’s beginning of the year events, it would be almost a month before Peeta could come home.

Peeta gave her a little shake, causing her to look up at them.

“Sorry?” she asked.

“You need to get going – dad promised Ryen that you guys would be home to help him prep for the Sunday morning madness.”

“Right.” She nodded as she let go of him.

“Have fun.” Henry gave Peeta a tight hug. “Call me if you need anything.” He pulled the keys out of his pocket and looked between the two. “You know, I really should go call Rye to make sure he doesn’t need anything…Katniss, take your time, I’ll be in the car.” He smiled at Peeta one last time before leaving them.

“Alone in a dorm room…what kind of trouble do you think we can get into?” Peeta looked at her with a hunger in his eyes as he wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her deeply before hooking his hands under her thighs and carrying her to his bed.

“No hickeys!” She pushed on his chest, breaking his lock on her neck.

“Fine,” he mumbled as he slowly kissed down her jaw. “I hate that I don’t have a car here.”

“I hate that I won’t see you for a month.” She ran her hands through his hair. “I take it back.”

“Take what back?” He sat up on his knees.

“Me agreeing that you could come here for school – it was a stupid idea.” She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. He smirked at her and leaned down to place a kiss on her stomach. She felt his thumbs curl into her shirt and slide the bottom of her tee up to her arms. He placed warm kisses all over her skin, paying extra close attention to a spot right above her hip.

“I am grateful for it.” He lightly bit at her skin.

“Peeta…I…I said I wasn’t going to sleep with you.”

“I know.” He kissed his way back up her torso. “And I don’t expect you to.” He buried his face in her neck, mumbling about how good she smelled – but she paid no attention to his words only to his hand as he slid it down her body and between her legs.

She inhaled sharply as he rubbed her through her shorts. She wiggled her hips as he quickened his pace and felt herself growing wet as he pushed harder against the fabric.

“You can always tell me to stop whenever you need,” He whispered in her ear.

“Don’t stop.”

* * *

you know whats cruel? – K

what? – P

what you did – K

why…? – P

because i don’t get to see you for another 3 weeks - K

youre still thinking about it arent you? – P

that is not what i said - K

you are – P

shut up!! - k

only three more weeks – P

It seems like an eternity

See – P

See what?

You are still thinking about it – P

…Maybe - K

 

“Katniss?” Ryen’s voice pulled her back to the bakery.

“Sorry.” She shoved her phone into her back pocket and continued wiping down the counters.

“Peeta?” he asked. She nodded yes sheepishly before tossing her dishcloth into the sink. “I was 19 and had already been out of the house for almost two years when Peeta got his letter – I remember not knowing what to say when he told me.”

“There really wasn’t anything you could have said.” She thought back to how she had felt, knowing that no words would have made it better.

“Yeah, that’s what he said then too. Now, Brandon…man, Bran was an ass to him about it.” Ryen shook his head at the memory. “He was a senior that year and couldn’t wait to get away from our mother.”

“Peeta doesn’t talk about him much…” she said as she slowly washed a mixing bowl, keeping her eyes on the soap bubbles. They were both quiet as she washed; she finally looked up at him. He raised his eyebrows in question, giving her a sideways look. “Rye, do not give me that look – you know what I mean.” He shook his head before starting to rinse the dishes.

“When we were younger our mother was…well, she used a heavier hand for punishment.” Katniss nodded her head in understanding. “There was a window of time when Peeta stole from here – she was particularly awful during that time.”

Katniss dropped the metal bowl in the sink causing a loud clanking to ring through the closed store. She froze, unable to move, doing her best to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

“Peeta was the focus of most of her anger, but she was foul to all of us then. Brandon pleaded with him to stop, but when he stands up for something, no one is going to stop him…the two of them were never the same after that.” Ryen reached over and squeezed her hand.

“He was stealing it for me,” she whispered.

“I know,” he let go of her hand. “He did the right thing.” They finished rinsing the dishes in silence before continuing to close down the store for the evening.

“See you later,” Ryen called over his shoulder as he headed for the house.

“Rye?” He turned back to her. “I’m sorry.” He sighed and walked back to her. He wrapped her in a crushing hug and held her for a moment.

“You never have to apologize for something that was out of your control.” He let her go and smiled. “Besides, if he hadn’t, I wouldn’t be getting an awesome sister.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

The Bakery was just as busy as ever, yet it felt empty to Katniss. She hadn’t realized how much a part of the store Peeta was to her until he was gone. She did have to admit that getting to bond with Ryen and Henry was nice, but she had not expected to miss Peeta as much as she was…she really wasn’t sure when he had become such a central part of her life.

“Hey little duck, how was your first day of school?” Katniss was in the kitchen prepping dinner when Prim dragged herself in.

“Eighth graders are so pretentious.” She tossed her backpack on the table and dropped into the nearest chair.

“Did I miss something, or are you not an eighth grader anymore?” Katniss smirked as she laid a piece of plastic wrap down before starting to pound out the chicken she was working with.

“It’s the rest of them.” Prim dug in her bag and found the mail she had shoved in there. “Here – looks like it’s from Peeta.” Katniss quickly sat down the mallet and grabbed the envelope from Prim. As she tore at the paper, Prim eyed the tenderizer. “I’ll work on those for you…I have frustration to work out.”

Katniss barely heard her sister as she finally opened the envelope. She unfolded the paper expecting a letter but instead found a drawing of a leaf with a small note on the back: _working on my shading and coloring with my new pencils. miss you._

“Oh, that’s pretty.” Prim was still holding the tenderizer as she looked over Katniss’s shoulder.

“Yes it is…I think that’s enough of you working out your frustration.” She grabbed the mallet with her free hand and shooed Prim away from the chicken.

“As you wish Chef Kat,” Prim said as she bowed her head.

“You can almost see through this one,” Katniss poked the piece that was still on the board. Prim rolled her eyes at her before grabbing her bag and trudging her way to her bedroom. Katniss snickered to herself and finished prepping the chicken before leaving it to rest.

She quickly washed up her hands, grabbed the drawing from Peeta, and then headed to her room while dialing his number.

“Hey beautiful!” His voice sent a shiver down her spine as she looked at the leaf.

“Hi,” she snuggled back into the stack of pillows on her bed, “I got your drawing.”

“I was hoping it would arrive soon.”

“It’s very pretty, thank you.” She reached over and propped it up on her night stand. “How are things going?”

“Classes are going really well.”

“The roommate?”

“Thresh is a pretty quiet guy – we don’t get in each other’s way.”

“That’s good.” She absent mindedly twirled the bottom of her braid around her finger, wishing desperately that he was home.

“What have you been up to?”

“Working.”

“How is the bakery?”

“It’s good…empty without you.” She smiled as she remembered their make-out session on the checkout counter.

“I miss you too,” he said with a laugh.

“I’m serious, without school or spending time with you, my life is rather boring.” There was silence from the other side of the phone. “Peeta?”

“Well, what about….Gale?”

“We are still at odds over somethings.”

“You mean me?”

“I might mean you.”

“I see…well, have you thought about what we were talking about the other night?” Katniss sighed at his question. “I just think you might be happier somewhere else.”

“I can’t just leave the bakery – the store needs at least three people and there is no way I am letting your mom get her foot in anywhere.”

“I’m not saying you should quit right now.”

“Well, I can’t quit any time in the near future because I have no career path.”

“That’s why I mentioned a career counselor.”

“Peeta, I cannot begin to tell you how awful that sounds.” His laughter came in response. “I’m being serious.”

“I know you are....Hey, I need to get back to my drawing – it’s due tomorrow and it’s not finished yet.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too.” Katniss tossed her phone to the end of her bed and closed her eyes.

“CHEF KAT! ARE THESE CHICKENS READY FOR THEIR DOOM??” Prim hollered from the kitchen.

“Don’t you touch those!” Katniss hopped off her bed and hurried into the kitchen.

“You’ve got to let me start helping in the kitchen – when you and Peeta are happily married, there will be no one left in this house who knows how to cook.” A picture of Prim trying to boil noodles popped into Katniss’s head – _there were lots of flames for there being a pot of water on the stove_.

“Good point.” She smiled brightly at her little sister and handed her the apron. “We’re making chicken parmesan…now, most of the time you don’t want your pieces of chicken to be this thin.”

“I’ll remember that next time, Chef Kat.”

* * *

“Sorry, I’m late.” Gale said from behind the park bench she was sitting on. “I had to jump start my mom’s car before I left and it wasn’t an easy thing to do.”

“I was beginning to wonderful if you were going to show up,” she said as she lifted her sunglasses.

“You said you had free food – so here I am.” He shrugged and sat down.

“I do have food, but the last time you texted me, at the end of the conversation you said, quote, ‘I thought about it and I definitely don’t want to have a game night with Peeta’, end quote.”

“I was being honest. Can I have my food now?”

She furrowed her brow but pulled out the containers of warm food anyway.

“It would have been hot had you been here on time.”

Gale ignored her comment as he started eating.

“This is fantastic!”

“Thank you,” she said between bites of food. “Prim actually helped make it.” He gave her a sideways glance. “Okay, she mostly called me Chef Kat and watched me cook.”

“Probably for the best…Prim is as good at cooking as you are at baking.”

“Hey!” She lightly poked him with her fork.

“All I’m saying is, you’re a good cook – you should probably be working as an actual Chef not a baker.”

“Yeah, that will be the day.” She rolled her eyes and kept eating.

“I’m being serious Katniss. I know Peeta wants you to go to a Career Counselor, but I already know what you would be good at – plus you like doing it.”

Katniss stopped eating for a moment and looked at Gale.

“You – ”

“I see you’re out with your little _boy toy_ , Katniss!” Mrs. Mellark hissed as she came stomping up to their bench. “Cheating on my son, are you?!”  


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its late. I don't know why I'm posing this now. But I like this chapter - I hope you guys do too!

Katniss blinked several times as Mrs. Mellark’s words sunk in… _boy toy?_ _Cheating?_ “Mrs. Mellark, this is Gale – he’s my best friend.”

“I know who he is,” she spat. “I also know that everyone in town thinks you two have been sleeping together!”

 _Everyone?_ “Well, we’re not.” Katniss shifted uncomfortable on the bench.

“Maybe this time that stupid little Match Coordinator will do something.” Mrs. Mellark held up the phone in her right hand and snapped a picture. “Hell will freeze over before my son marries you.”

* * *

When Ryen walked into work on Tuesday, he couldn’t even get the words ‘how was’ before he started cracking up.

“How was my day off?!” Katniss snapped at him as she whipped her apron against the counter. “Fucking fantastic!” Her words were dripping with sarcasm as she glared at Ryen who was still laughing his ass off. “Your mother is psycho!”

“Oh! I know!” He said between the deep breaths he took trying to calm himself down.

“What does she think texting Peeta a picture of Gale and I sitting on a bench eating food will do?” Katniss grabbed a rag and started cleaning off the counters. “I mean, honestly! Gale is my friend – nothing else!” She threw her hands in the air and groaned. Ryen just snickered to himself and started rearranging the display case from the morning rush. “I still can’t believe that she thinks everyone in town thinks we are sleeping together!” Ryen just shrugged and continued shifting the muffins and coffee cakes. “She’s crazy, right?” She watched as he just nodded again. “Rye, she’s just crazy right? No one thinks we’re sleeping together, right?”

Ryen sighed and dropped his head. “Listen Katniss,” he stood up and looked at her, “You and Gale have been close for a long time and most people around here just assumed you two were hooking up.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Just because two people of the opposite sex are close means they are sleeping together!?” She yelled louder that she had meant to. “Rye – ” One of their regulars walked in and they were interrupted.

“Good afternoon, Ryen!” The little old lady sang when she saw him.

“Afternoon – what can I get you?” Ryen smiled brightly at the woman.

Katniss inhaled deeply through her nose as she walked to the back to start a batch of cinnamon rolls. _She probably thinks I’m a hussy too!_

The rest of Katniss’s shift went quickly and by the time she was clocking out she had almost forgotten she was supposed to be mad at Ryen and the rest of their town.

“Katniss, wait!” Ryen ran to the back door of the bakery and grabbed her arm before she could escape. “I just want you to know that I don’t believe my mom when she says that you are cheating on Peeta.” Katniss set her jaw and folded her arms across her chest, glaring at his hand that was still gripping her forearm. “Sorry.” He let her go, holding up both hands in mock surrender.

“Did you ever think that Gale and I were hooking up?”

“Yes,” he said without missing a beat.

“OH MY GOS – ”

“But!” His voice rose over hers. “Once I got to know you, I realized that you really did care about Peeta and that you would never cheat on him…at least not intentionally.” She scoffed at how ridiculous he sounded to her. “Sex is not the only way to cheat on a person, Katniss.”

Katniss dropped her arms as the implications of his words were starting to set in. “Rye, what…”

“Just, be careful. My brother is the type of guy who has the potential to get hurt worse by an emotional affair than a physical one.” Ryen ran back up front as the front door sounded and left Katniss standing alone at the back of the store, her head spinning with his words.

* * *

“What’s wrong?” Madge’s voice sounded tense.

“Hello to you too.” Katniss had dialed Madge as soon as she was home – she needed advice and the only ‘girlfriend’ she had was a billion miles away at college.

“Sorry, but you only call me when it’s emergency.” Katniss winced at the truth in Madge’s words. “Let’s try again….Hi! How are you?”

“I need help!” Katniss croaked out.

“Aww, there it is,” Madge said in mock surprise. “What’s going on?”

“Can someone actually have an emotional affair?”

“Of course, my dad had one with his driver.”

“Peter?! Madge, I didn’t know your dad was gay – you’re parents are still married.”

“He’s not. He and Peter just spent so much time together talking while in the car that an emotional bond was built…anyways it took my parents a year of counseling to fix things. It was really hard on my mom.” Madge sighed and went quiet. “So yeah, emotional affairs are real,” she finally finished.

“Oh,” Katniss’s voice was soft.

“Why are you asking?”

“Just something Rye said.”

“Why would he bring something like that up?”

Katniss launched into her story about Mrs. Mellark and then the conversation that Ryen and she had had before she left work that afternoon.

Madge was quiet again.

“Well??”

“Katniss, I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Do you think I’m having an emotional affair with Gale?”

“My absolute, completely honest opinion?” Madge asked.

“Yes.”

“I think you and Gale have been friends for a very long time. But I think you are lying to yourself if you continue to turn a blind eye to his feelings for you. And those feelings, the ones you claim to not reciprocate, can make if very easy for you to give more of yourself to Gale than you think you are.”

* * *

Henry was going to get Peeta Friday afternoon after his shift so they would be back home by the time Katniss was getting off work. She had been beyond excited to see him but after her conversations with Ryen and Madge, she was worried. She had talked with Peeta after Mrs. Mellark had sent him the picture of her and Gale having dinner…he told her that any words from his mother’s lips were lies and he no longer believed anything she said.

_But was she right?_

It didn’t matter at the moment because it was Thursday morning, Henry had sent Ryen to get supplies, and the bakery was busy. Henry and Katniss seemed to be in an endless loop: get the customer their fresh baked good (or seven), wrap it, bag it, check them out. Repeat. Katniss was grateful when late morning hit and business slowed down.  

“That was a busy morning.” Katniss tucked her rag into her back pocket, admiring the counters she had just cleaned.

“That’s what we like to see!” Henry smiled as he wrapped up some muffins. Katniss smiled in return and nodded her head.

“Would you like some help?” She pointed to the unwrapped pile.

“Thant would be great.” Henry handed her the plastic and she started adding to his pile of wrapped.

“Shouldn’t Rye be getting back by now?” Katniss asked, a little worried at the length of time he has been gone.

“Oh, looks like he is,” Henry said as he looked out the window.

“Took him long enough.” Katniss finished wrapping the muffin she was working with and looked out to the car that was sitting in the Mellark’s driveway. “Did he pick up a hitch hiker?” She asked jokingly, noticing the second figure in the car. Henry chuckled softly as leaned on the counter.

“Why don’t you see if he needs help bring anything in?” He nodded towards the car.

“Sure.” Katniss untied her apron and dropped it on the counter. “Be back,” she sang as she headed towards the entrance. The door had barely closed behind her when she finally realized why it had taken Rye so long to get the supplies they needed.

“Peeta!” She whispered to herself before running towards him and throwing her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over. “Peeta!” She tightened her grip on him as he spun her around.

“I missed you too.” He laughed as he set her back down. She loosened her grip on him enough to pull back and looked him in the eyes. “Hi,” he said rubbing his nose against hers.

“Hi.” She closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his, and inhaled deeply. He smelled like paint and his deodorant. “You smell wrong,” she said frowning.

“I smell wrong?” Peeta asked as he yanked his face away from hers, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“Yes. There’s no bakery smell.” She smiled before leaning in and kissing him. She felt him smile against her lips.

“Alright you two, get a room.”  Ryen was still standing on the other side of the car, resting his chin on the roof, watching them intently.

Katniss stepped away from Peeta enough to turn towards Ryen and then stuck her tongue out at him.

“I’m not the Mellark that wants that.” He pushed off the car and headed over to the bakery.

“Oh, shut up!” Katniss called after him. When she turned back to Peeta she was surprised to see that a blush had spread across his cheeks. “I’m pretty sure he was trying to embarrass me…not you.” Peeta nodded and slide his hand down her arm till his fingers were linked with hers. “Big brothers,” she shrugged.

“Yeah,” Peeta laughed. He placed another quick kiss on her lips before letting her hand go and stepping around her so he could get into the back seat. He pulled out a large art portfolio and a small bag, about the size of an old school boom box. “Come on.” He closed the door and nodded toward the Bakery. She smiled and followed him back inside.

“Peeta!” Henry rushed around the counter and gathered Peeta up in a quick bear hug. “You look good!”

“Thanks dad.”

“How are things in the big city?”

“I am really enjoying – ”

“You know what Pete! That’s great!” Ryen slapped him on the back. “But dad and I have to get back to work, right dad?”

“Yes, sir!” Henry nodded his head in agreement. “Katniss why don’t you go help Peeta with his stuff –” He made a half-hearted gesture to Peeta’s portfolio and small bag, which he was clearly capable of managing – “we’ve got the afternoon covered.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Peeta smiled at his dad and shook his head a little before motioning for Katniss to follow him.

“I can’t tell if they were trying to get rid of me or not.” Katniss joked once they were outside. “Here let me get that.” She hurried around him and held the back door open.

“Yeah, subtle is never a word I will use for my family.” Peeta led the way up the stairs and to his room. He dropped his bag on his dresser and sat the portfolio on his art easel. Katniss was still standing in the doorway when he turned around. “What?”

“It’s just…I was expecting something to have changed since the last time I was in here.”

“I’ve been gone, remember?” He asked lightheartedly.

“Like I could forget.” She rolled her eyes and finally sat down on the bed. She watched Peeta out of the corner of her eye as he nervously rearranged the few small canisters of paint on the table that he had left at home. “Are you okay?”

“It’s silly, isn’t it?” He shoved his hands in his pockets as he talked. “Being nervous.”

“Nervous about what?” She asked as she kicked off her shoes and folded her feet under herself.

“Being alone with you…it’s not the first time we’ve made out.” Peeta rubbed the back of his neck, not meeting her eyes.

“Come here.” She motioned for him to come sit next to her on the bed. He moved quickly across the room and sat down. “If it’s okay, I’d really like to kiss you right now.” Peeta smiled broadly as he remembered saying those same words to her.

“Okay.” The tension in his body vanished as he leaned down and captured her lips before she could move. He spent a moment getting reacquainted with her mouth. First his sucked her upper lip between his lips, sliding his tongue along it before gently biting down. He repeated the process with her lower lip as he laced his one hand into her braid. He released her bottom lip with a ‘pop’ and ran his thumb along her chin. He kissed her again, this time pressing his tongue into her mouth, running it along her top front teeth before sweeping it across her tongue. Katniss inhaled sharply and pulled Peeta’s chest tight against hers.

He pulled his fingers out of her hair and rested both of his hands on her waist. He pushed gently on her, breaking her hold on his lips. She leaned back slowly onto the bed and tugged on his shirt when he did not immediately follow her. He smirked and braced himself above her, doing his best not to crush her ribcage. She reached up and peppered his jaw with kisses. He smiled as she ran her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and tugged it up. He briefly sat up and tugged the shirt over his head. Katniss hummed in satisfaction as she ran her fingers over his bare chest.

Slowly leaning back down, he kissed her forehead, nose, chin, and kissed his way up her jaw, quietly whispering, “I really missed you.”  


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dears! Here is another chapter! Finally! I do apologize for any grammatical errors or mistakes that might be, but I wrote this all this afternoon - when you are on a roll you just keep going. Hope you enjoy:)

Katniss had been glad when Peeta didn’t mention getting a call from his mother – the weekend was short and she didn’t want to spend it with him mad at her. But by the end of the weekend Katniss was starting to get paranoid from the lack of mention of Mrs. Mellark. Henry hadn’t mentioned anything about the divorce and Ryen had even been on his best behavior and didn’t tease her about the incident in the park so when Katniss drove Peeta back to campus on Sunday night she had planned on addressing the issue head on.

But when they got back to Peeta’s room and there was a note from his roommate telling him he wouldn’t be back till Monday night, the look Peeta gave her had practically made her heart stop and any thought of talking about the issue with his mother slipped her mind.

And so it went every weekend that they spent together.

* * *

 

October was Katniss’s favorite time of the year. It was cooler, she could wear hoodies every day without someone commenting on it, and she could legally hunt again. She and Gale had been spending all of their free time sighting in their bows, replacing their arrows, and clearing the paths back to their stands. It was almost easier for them to hunt in the off seasons (as long as they didn’t get caught) because they could move around more freely without the worry of being shot by another hunter. _But it was hunting season!_ Her father had loved this time of the year and she never felt more connected to him than when it came every year.

“Thanks for dropping off the backstrap,” Ryen said to her just before she left work on Thursday.

“You’re welcome. We have more venison than we know what to do with right now.” Katniss nodded and turned to leave again.

“You and Gale or your family?” Ryen’s question hit her hard and she opened her mouth in defense but was cut off when Ryen had to go help another customer.

Her head swirled as she walked home and she shivered as a cool breeze blew across her face. She pulled up the hood on her jacket, then dialed Gale.

“I’m not going out tonight,” she said as soon as he had said hello.

“Katniss, this is the only time of the year that we get to do this legally – shouldn’t we take advantage of that?”

“I’m not feeling well, maybe this weekend. I’ll talk to you later.” She hung up quickly and shoved her phone in her pocket.

* * *

 

Katniss stood in front of her mirror, hands in her hair, watching Peeta’s reflection as he flipped through a magazine as he sat on her bed. He had gotten back only a couple of hours earlier and would have to take off early Sunday morning to finish up his last midterm. He hadn’t even been planning on coming home for the weekend until they both remember it was the 31st and they had chosen the Initiative’s Halloween Party as one of their required meet ups.

“I’m so glad this isn’t a costume party.” He tossed the magazine aside and slid off the bed. She turned her attention back to her hair, hoping he hadn’t noticed her staring.

“Me too,” she said simply as she finished her braid.

“Are you okay?” He ran his hand up and down her arms a few times. She nodded, adding a smile hoping he believed her. “Okay. Why don’t we get going?”

“Sure.” She shoved her phone into the pocket of her dress and headed for the living room.

“Well, don’t you two look fancy!” Prim waved her hands in the air signaling for them to get together for a picture.

“This isn’t prom, Prim,” Katniss said with the shake of her head.

“I know, but you guys still look great.” She stuck her tongue out at Katniss before going back to playing on her phone.

“You taking off?” Helen asked as she set her book aside.

“Yeah, this venue is like an hour and a half away, so we need to get going.” Katniss pulled on her jacket and opened the front door.

“Crap.” Peeta patted his pockets but couldn’t find his keys. “They must be in your room. I’ll meet you at the car.” Katniss nodded and stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

“Hey!” Gale called as he jogged up the sidewalk. He looked her over, head to toe. “You’re a little over dressed for the woods.”

“Shit! Gale, I’m sorry.” Her shoulders fell as she rubbed her forehead. “Peeta and I have an Initiative Meet-up tonight.”

“Can you get out of it?” He asked hopefully.

“Dude, no,” she scoffed at him. “I have to play by the rules, plus, I’m not ditching Peeta.”

“You can just tell them you came down with food poisoning – there has to – ” Gale was cut off as Peeta came out the front door.

“Sorry, they were under your bed – must have ended up there when we were make – ” He stopped abruptly when he saw Gale. “Oh, hey man.” He walked over and gave him an awkward handshake.

“Hey,” Gale said shortly.

“We really need to get going,” Katniss said to Peeta, who was still starting at Gale with a confused expression. “I’ll be just a minute?”

“Yeah.” Peeta snapped out of it and got in the car.

“Listen, Gale, I’ve got to go, we can – ”

“Are you sleeping with him?” Gale’s voiced was strained but quiet.

“It’s none of your business, but no.” She crossed her arms tightly across her body.

“It sounded like you two were getting a little cozy earlier!” He shouted.

“And if we were, it’s None. Of. Your. Business.” She stressed the last few words. “I have to go.” She tried to turn away from him but he caught her elbow.

“You have feelings for him, don’t you?” He asked as he turned her back to face him. She swallowed hard, but didn’t respond. “That’s perfect!” He threw his hands up and walked away from her.

She inhaled deeply and squared her shoulders, letting her breath out as she opened the car door.

“One last question for you,” she turned to see Gale had only gotten a few feet down the side walk, “Why the hell did you let me believe you didn’t have feelings for him?”

She blinked in surprise at the question, knowing there was no way Peeta hadn’t heard him.

“That’s what I thought!” Gale turned and stomped away.

“We need to go,” Peeta said coldly.

* * *

 

The drive to the Meet-Up was the longest hour and a half of Katniss’s life. She was hoping to think of something to say to him but nothing came to her. And when she thought she finally had the words she looked at him and his icy blue stare silenced her.

“Do you actually care about me?” He asked after turning off the car.  

“Yes.” Her words were a whisper.

“Okay.” He got out of the car and waited for her to follow suit so he could lock it. She scurried out and smoothed her dress down. He walked around the car and offered her his arm without looking at her.

“Peeta,” she stepped in front of him so he would have to look at her, “I do have feelings for you, I didn’t lie to you.”

“No, you didn’t. You just prefer to lie to Gale so you don’t have to change anything.” He buttoned his suit jacket. “We’re going to be late for check-in.”

* * *

 

Effie had squealed when they walked in the building and ushered them around to meet more couples that she hadn’t introduced them to at the Summer Celebration. Peeta had plastered a fake smile on his face almost instantly, but it had taken Katniss a moment to force the smile. Both of them thanked Finnick and Johanna profusely when the couple finally stole them away from Effie so they could eat.

Finnick and Peeta feel into an easy conversation leaving Katniss to either try to make conversation with Johanna or shove more food into her face. She went back to the buffet line.

“Those are the best.” Johanna snatched one of the pot stickers out of the pan and popped it into her mouth. “I could eat 50 of them.” She rolled her eyes and hummed in satisfaction as she chewed.

“No drinks tonight?” Katniss noted as she moved down the line with Johanna on her heals.

“Little over three months,” She pulled her flowy dress tight around her belly revealing the small bump that the fabric and dark lighting had hidden at first. “Meeting you two at the last Meet-Up gave Finnick and me new material to work with in bed.” She winked as Katniss almost choked on a cheese cube. She wandered over to the bar and Katniss followed in curiosity. “Tequila, 3 shots, 3 limes.”

“Johanna!” Katniss was horrified as the bartender poured 3 shots and placed them on a small tray for Johanna to take.

“Calm down, they’re for you.” She sauntered back to the table with Katniss following her.

“I don’t really drink,” Katniss said quietly as she sat her food down.

“I just figured you could use a distraction from the trouble in paradise.” Johanna nodded in Peeta’s direction.

“How did you know?” Katniss asked as she watched Johanna steel a meatball off her plate.

“I’ve been around enough Initiative couples to know when a match is struggling.” She shrugged as she brought the meatball up to her mouth.

“Fine.” Katniss pointed to the tequila.

Johanna gave her a wicked grin and tossed the meatball down on her plate. She grabbed the salt shaker from the middle of the table and took Katniss’s hand in her hers.

“First, you lick the salt off your arm, shoot back the shot, and bite the lime. Then you repeat.” Johanna licked Katniss’s wrist and sprinkled a good amount of salt on it. “Lick the salt.” Katniss did as she was told, ignoring her gag reflex at Johanna’s saliva. “Shoot the shot.” She took the small glass from Johanna and closed her eyes, then threw back the shot like she had seen on so many movies and TV shows. The alcohol burned her throat and brought tears to her eyes. “Bite the lime.” Johanna handed it to Katniss who immediately shoved it in her mouth. “Repeat.” Johanna had already re-licked and salted Katniss’s wrist by the time she spit out the lime.

“I think one is good.” Katniss wrinkled her nose as she started at the salt on her wrist.

“Oh come on! Let the pregnant woman live vicariously through you.” Johanna pouted.

Katniss frowned but licked the salt, took the shot, and bit the lime.

“Not so bad the second – ” Johanna grabbed her face and kissed her hard, pushing her tongue into Katniss’s mouth.

“Really, Jo?” Finnick’s words barely registered with Katniss. Her head was swimming as the alcohol warmed her cheeks and Johanna occupied her mouth. Johanna abruptly sat back and wiped her mouth while Katniss still gaped at her.

“What? You won’t do tequila shots for me. How else am I supposed to have fun?” She smirked and bit into the last lime. Finnick frowned at her. “Fine, I’ll leave the virgins alone.” She grabbed Katniss’s plate and walked away.

“Sorry, Katniss, I don’t like tequila.” Finnick winked at her and followed after his wife.

Katniss picked up the last glass and shot it back.

“Let’s go.”

* * *

 

The drive home was just as quiet as the ride there, but Katniss was thankful for the darkness that had fallen. She sat watching the stars as the wind from the open window wiped across her face. She felt warm and cozy in her seat and everything around her was a little fuzzy. But the cool air was helping and by the time she was back home she was sure her buzz was gone. That was until Peeta opened her door and pinned her between him and the car. He smashed his lips to hers, just as Johanna had, but he knew exactly how and where she liked his tongue and hands. He kissed her until she pulled away, gasping for air as he left wet, open mouthed kisses down her neck and shoulders. She ran her hands around his waist and felt him pressing hard against her thigh. She hooked her fingers inside the belt loops on his pants and pulled his hips against hers. She groaned in frustration when his kisses become less desperate and he settled his head on her shoulder, catching his breath.

Suddenly he was stepping back, putting several feet of space between them.

“I will let you know when I get back to campus tomorrow.” He nodded and got back in the car.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a roll so I figured I would just keep writing! Thank you to everyone who comments - you guys are awesome. I am so glad you are all liking it so far and your words always make me smile:D Hope you enjoy!

The Initiative had all these rules for matches during their year of ‘courting’ and each rule had five million exceptions and each exception had another million exceptions. For example, _Couples will talk for 20 minutes each day, either face to face or by telephone – texting does not count. For those who are not within a short distance of travel_ _to each other, these exceptions may apply: power outages, no internet connection or cell phone service, time zone issues,…_ ect _. For those who are capable of seeing each other every day, these exceptions may apply: death in the family, serious illness, family emergencies,……_ and so on and so on and so on for each rule and each exception.

Every rule and regulation that was bent or broken by matches resulted in deductions from their stipends they were given the next year. Many couples used these stipends to buy or rent their first homes, so compliance during the courting year was relatively high. As couples were expected to become established, working members of society, the stipends decreased in amount each year, meaning that one mishap could greatly affect their next stipend. During the first ten years of marriage couples could earn add-ons that were dependent on life events and developments. Having a child earned a couple the highest add-on amount (twins doubled it, triplets tripled it, ect) while things such as going to college, getting a degree, or starting your own business had varying add-on amounts. Most matches after their 10th anniversary stopped receiving stipends with the exception of the couples that continued to have children or individuals who made scientific or technological advancements.

Every exception to every rule had to be approved by the couple’s match coordinator. If the request was denied by the coordinator, the couple would be penalized for ignoring the denial. After the first ten years of marriage, when stipends and add-ons were no longer in play, a match’s family became the next easiest target to direct the repercussions toward. In the early days of the Initiative, people found out quickly that the rules and regulations were not things to be messed with or ignored. 

While Peeta was enrolled at WVU he was allowed to stay on campus for up to three weeks at a time, with the exception that allowed him to stay on campus for up to six weeks when he first moved to campus (of which he only stayed for four). Their minimum face to face time had been lowered during the months that he was at school and was raised during the times that he had breaks (Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Spring Break). They were still required to talk every day for 20 minutes, but were allowed to skip up to one day every two weeks for certain exceptions (midterms and finals were included in the list).

Knowing that Peeta took the Initiative’s rules very seriously, Katniss stared at her phone waiting for a call. Peeta had texted her when he got to campus just to let her know he had gotten back safe but had been ignoring her calls. It was almost nine o’clock when Katniss finally tossed her phone aside and grabbed her laptop. She signed into her PANEM account and opened their shared time logs. As she had concluded by his lack of contact, Peeta had filled in that communication slot with _midterm_ and she could see that Effie had already approved it. She cursed at herself as she snapped her laptop closed. She spent the rest of the night with one eye on her phone hoping he might send another text. No such luck.

When they talked the next day Peeta told her he thought it might be a good idea for him to stay on campus for the next three weeks. Katniss knew he was mad but was still shocked by his suggestion, assuming he would have wanted to come home and talk about it face to face. She didn’t push the matter further only telling him she understood. He thanked her and hung up. When she dropped her phone on the bed she could see the call’s details blinking on the face of the phone indicating the connection had been terminated – the length of the call had been twenty minutes exactly. Peeta must have been timing the conversation.

For the next week their conversation was awkward and forced, making twenty minutes seem like an eternity, both relieved when they could hang up the phone.  Katniss dreaded their evening talks with Peeta asking her politely how her day had been and her asking for the fifth time how things were going with the professor who was a jackass. She would have preferred him screaming at her or telling her off ( _he certainly has the right to_ she thought) to the mindless small talk that they were currently so fond of.

Gale had also been ignoring her but she couldn’t deny her relief when she called and it went straight to his voicemail. She knew they needed to talk but she wasn’t sure she was actually ready to be that open about her feelings or the consequences that would follow her confession. In baking terms, she not only wanted the cake, but she wanted to eat it too.

* * *

 It had been over two weeks since she had seen Peeta and because Gale was ignoring all forms of communication from her, Katniss had a lot of time on her hands. She hadn’t forgotten Gale’s words in the park, “ _you should probably be working as an actual Chef not a baker_ ” and had been desperately searching the internet looking at jobs. Every chef posting was looking for someone with experience in a restaurant or culinary training – of which she had neither. She had found one promising ad looking for a personal chef who could “ _follow simple recipes_ ” and who had their own set of “ _personal, family recipes_ ”. But it really didn’t matter even if she got an interview because she couldn’t just abandon the bakery.

Her phone vibrating on the desk snapped her out of her own little world and back into the present. She stretched over from her place on the bed and knocked it off the edge of the desk, catching it clumsily before it smashed into the floor. Peeta’s smiling face appeared in the middle of the phone screen. She quickly checked the time, it was just after seven, the last two weeks he had been calling at almost ten so he could use the excuse that she needed to get up early for work as the reason they needed to end their conversation.

“Hey.” She saved the job ad to her favorites and closed her lap top.

“Hey…” He said, clipping his greeting off weirdly.

“What’s up?” She rolled on her back and pulled a blanket over her feet.

“My dad called and he finally has a petition review date.” This news should have been a relief to the Mellarks, it meant the divorce petition hadn’t just been denied and that Henry’s case was at least going to be considered.

“That’s good news, isn’t it?” Katniss asked.

“Yes, but it’s this Thursday.”

“Oh, wow,” was all Katniss could manage. Usually petition review dates were scheduled months out in advance, not two days in advance.

“Yeah, my dad says he’s prepared but Rye called and said he seems really nervous.”

“Are you coming back for the review?”

“Yeah. I called Effie and asked her if she could get me out of classes for Thursday. She said it was no problem…and suggested that you come along.”

“Oh, what about the bakery?” If Henry, Ryen, and Peeta were all going to the review, wouldn’t she need to be at the store?

“Dad said he was closing for the day.” Peeta waited for her response. She hadn’t been planning on having any part of the Mellark’s divorce already knowing how much Mrs. Mellark despised her. “I would be really grateful if you were there.”

“Of course I’ll be there.”

* * *

After closing the bakery the next day so Ryen and Henry could go pick up Peeta, Katniss nervously walked to Gale’s house. She had been planning on talking with him sooner but he was still snubbing her calls and she was tired of being ignored. That and she didn’t think she could look Peeta in the eye if she didn’t have this conversation with Gale now.

She found herself on the back porch of the Hawthorne’s before she realized where she was. Normally she would just let herself in but for the first time in her life she felt like it would be rude in light of the current state of her relationship with Gale. She sighed heavily and walked around to the front door and knocked.

“What are you doing knocking on my front door?” Gale’s mom, Hazelle, smiled brightly and pulled her into a big bear hug. “Did you forget how to open a door?”

“No, I just…” Katniss didn’t know what to say. Hazelle had always been like a second mother to her, taking care of her mother after her father passed, making sure that she and Prim were fed properly, and that they didn’t have to worry about paying their bills while their mother was finally recovering, but that didn’t mean they talked about personal problems.

“Ahh," Hazelle nodded in understanding, “Yes. Gale has been in a rather foul mood the last couple of weeks.” She turned around and headed back towards the kitchen, nodding to the stairs as she went. “Go on up.”

“Thank you.” Katniss managed weakly. She slowly climbed the stairs, hoping not to make too much noise or trip on all of the items that belonged to Gale’s younger siblings. She stopped outside his bedroom and knocked. He must have assumed she was his mother or one of his siblings because he said come in. “Hi.”

He didn’t move from his spot in front of his computer where he was playing some short of combat game. He didn’t even look at her. She wasn’t sure he had even heard her at first.

“Ignoring your texts and calls wasn’t a big enough hint that I don’t want to talk to you?”

“Oh, no. I got the message loud and clear.” She stepped around a pile of clothing that she couldn’t determine if it was clean or dirty. “But I needed to talk to you.” He continued to look at the computer screen, but Katniss could tell his concentration was off of the game as he had already died twice. She took a deep breath and focused on the words that she had prepared. “Gale, you’re my best friend and I can’t imagine my life without you, but I haven’t been honest with you.” He died again. “I didn’t want things to change between us – I know how you feel about the Initiative. I know how you feel about Peeta, but I am hoping that you can move past that because I still want you in my life.”

He still hadn’t looked at her.

She swallowed hard and took another deep breath.

“I do have feelings for Peeta. I like him. A lot. And if you want to be in my life you are going to have to accept that Peeta is going to be there too, not only because he has to be but because I want him to be.”

He finally turned to her and for a moment Katniss thought he was going to say something. But then he died on the computer and he refocused on the screen. Katniss scowled and slammed the door behind her as she left.

* * *

She checked the time as she slipped out of the Hawthorne’s without another word. The guys should be back with Peeta by now and she needed to see him. She took off at a slow jog but was full out running by the time she burst through the Mellark’s front door. She staggered into the kitchen, gulping for air as Ryen and Henry gave her looks of concern. She waved them off and forced a smile, which probably looked more like a grimace.

“His room?” She asked after bringing her breathing back to normal. They both nodded and she gave them a thumbs up. She forced herself to walk up the stairs slowly even though all she wanted at the moment was to see him. “Hey,” she said after closing his door.

“Hey…I was just going to call you.” He waved his phone a little before putting it on the table.

Neither of them moved for a moment.

Then they were crashing into each other, their lips desperate for the other’s, as their hands pulled on at their shirts and pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for the ending...I promise there is more to this just the ending of this chapter!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your responses to this story have blown me out of the water! Thank you for reading and responding! (PS - I can't believe I have another chapter ready for you already...it is a little shorter than the last few chapters but I thought it was best to leave it on its own.)

They tripped over each other and their clothes as they stumbled to his bed, sending most of the clean clothes he was putting away earlier to the floor. Katniss wiggled out of her pants as Peeta finished brushing the rest of his clean clothes to the floor. He ran his hands roughly over the soft cups of her bra as she swept her hands across the front of his boxers. He moaned at the sensation but grabbed her wrist when she tried to pull his boxers off.

“No. Not like this,” he whispered, letting her wrist go. “Not like this,” he said again, staring down at her.

Katniss couldn’t stop herself when the tears started streaming down her face. She covered her eyes with her hands, not wanting him to see her like that. But then his hands were pulling hers away and she saw there were tears in his eyes too and soon she couldn’t tell if the tears on her face were hers or his.

Peeta rolled to his side and threw a blanket over the two of them. He gently gathered her in his arms and tucked her head under his chin, rubbing her back slowly. He murmured something soothing as he kissed the top of her head. She pressed her nose into his chest and inhaled deeply, letting his words and touch calm her. They lay entwined, just holding each other, for a long time.

“Kat,” Peeta looked at her sheepishly.

“Yes?”

“Can you move, my arm has fallen asleep and it’s all tingly.”

“Oh, yeah.” She scurried away from him and watched as he shook out his arm. “I think we need to talk.”

“Should probably put our clothes back on first.” They both dressed quickly and pushed the clothes on the floor into a pile before remaking his bed. They both settled on either ends of the bed, facing each other, Katniss with her knees pulled under her chin, and Peeta sitting cross-legged.

“I’m still pissed,” Peeta said.

“I know.” She nodded. “And I don’t blame you…in fact, I would be surprised if you weren’t.”

“Why didn’t you tell Gale?” He finally asked the question she has been waiting for. She rubbed her chin on her knees, trying to find the words that she wanted to say.

“Gale has been my best friend for a long time and even though he irritates me, I don’t want to lose him…he’s important to me.” Peeta nodded his head. “I figured if he was still blaming the Initiative for matching us and forcing us together, then he wouldn’t be mad at me.”

“And you think he would be mad at you for liking me?” He asked in confusion.

“I’m not completely oblivious to Gale’s feelings for me.” He raised an eyebrow at this. “After my fifteenth birthday we had…an exchange.” He looked at her expectantly. “He kissed me and I remember so clearly telling him that I wished I didn’t have a letter, but because I didn’t want one not because I wanted to be with him, but I think he believed it was the latter.”

“You haven’t told him because you’re afraid he will be mad at you, for what, moving on?” He spat at her, his anger finally boiling over.

“I did tell him,” she whisperd.

“Oh,” Peeta said in shock. “Why didn’t you start with that?”

“I didn’t want you to think I only told him so that you wouldn’t be mad at me anymore.”

“I probably would have thought that.” He gave her half a smirk. “What did he say?”

“Nothing,” she said with a shrug. They are both quiet for a while as they stared at the same spot on the comforter. “I’m sorry,” she forced her eyes up into Peeta’s, “You deserve better.”

“Thank you.”

“And I’m sorry for trying to…” Her words trailed off as she waved her hand about motioning to the bed.

“Sleep with me?” He asked. A blush crept across her cheeks and she nodded. “I did my fair share of clothing removal.”

“But I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Kat, I wasn’t upset about that.” He dropped his head down, avoiding her gaze. “I’ve got a lot of things going on that I’m confused about and I was mad at you, but then you were here and I was so glad to finally see you – it was like this urgency inside that I needed to be close to you.” She nodded her head, understanding exactly what he had been feeling in that moment. “I…I’m not happy at WVU.”

“But you seem so happy when you talk about it.”

“At first I thought it was just homesickness but after several weeks it never got better. The whole week I’m there I spend wishing I was home and the whole weekend I’m home I spend dreading going back.”

“Maybe you’re still in the adjustment period.” She wouldn’t be surprised if what he didn’t like about being at WVU was not being at home and the bakery. “Don’t you like your classes?”

“No!” He practically croaked out. He stood up and paced a little. “I thought going somewhere where they appreciated art…” he stopped pacing and dropped his head into his hands, breathing hard. “I never really fit in at school,” he looked up, “Rye had baseball and Bran had football and wrestling, but me? I was the weird boy who painted.”

“No one saw you that way – everyone liked you,” Katniss said softly. “I never saw you that way.”

“I did.” He pointed to his chest. “I thought going to WVU would finally give me a place to belong…but I hate my classes and most of the other students are so pretentious.” He walked over to his easel, keeping his back to her. “I don’t feel like I am learning anything useful.”

“Why didn’t you say something before?” She asked, turning to watching him.

“I wanted to really give the place a good chance, which I did my best at but, I don’t fit in there either.” He turned to look at her. “I was going to talk to you about it when we went to the Initiative Halloween party.”

“I really messed things up, didn’t I?” She wrinkled her nose in frustration. Peeta nodded slightly. “Have you told your dad yet?”

“He’s got a lot on his plate right now.” He pulled the stool over next to the bed and sat down, shoulders slumped forward. “I’ll tell him next weekend that I don’t want to go back next semester. When my finals are done, I’m moving home.”

“Do you want to come back to the bakery full time?” She swung her feet over the side of the bed so their knees were almost touching.

“Honestly, I miss it.” He admitted.

“I’m not surprised...you get this energy when you’re there.” She reached over and squeezed his hands. “I think it’s where you belong.”

“I think you’re right.” He stared at their hands, fingers laced together. “Katniss,” he slipped his hands out of hers, “I think we need to get back to square one.”

“I understand,” she slid her hands under her legs, “Today was a little much.” She really had meant it when she said she wasn’t going to sleep with him until they said ‘I do’.

“It’s not just…” He ran his hand through his hair as he thought. “A physical relationship is required by the Initiative only once we get married and maybe we should stick to that.”

“Oh…”

“My feelings for you have never been a secret but I never really know how you feel.” He sat up straight. “I want to trust you emotionally, but you’ve made it hard for me and I think starting at square one is best.”

She wanted to scream. Or cry. Or tell him that he was being unfair. Or that she had probably just lost her best friend for him.

But instead she inhaled slowly because she knew he was right.

“It’s probably more than I deserve,” she finally said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, your response to this story has been crazy! I love seeing everyone discussing the characters and the dialog. Thank you so much for continuing to read! If you are on tumblr and want to connect there, my main blog is: sherlollyandspoilers or my hunger games blog is: everlarkrealornot

“After reading your petition, hearing both sides’ testimonies, and taking into account that one party is refusing to sign the petition, the petition for divorce has been granted to go before a review board.” The Mellark’s Match Coordinator paused for a moment. “Each party should prepare personal witnesses – friends and acquaintances outside of your children are highly recommended.”

 _Shit._ Katniss knew that Henry would never ask her to do anything that made her feel uncomfortable, but how could she say no to a family who had already done so much for her?

“Ida.” He turned to Mrs. Mellark. “Henry,” he addressed Mr. Mellark. “As your match coordinator, this is disappointing.” Mrs. Mellark’s jaw was set and Henry looked bored. “The Meet-Up requirement will continue to be suspended until the outcome of the review is decided. The Review Board will hear your petition in February.” He shook hands with them both before gathering his paper work and leaving the room.

Mrs. Mellark exchanged a few heated words with her attorney before he sighed and approached Henry.

“My client would like to propose a settlement to you so that no one else’s time has to be wasted.”

“Our time wouldn’t be wasted if she had just signed the petition,” Henry said coolly.

“Let’s hear them out,” his attorney, Anita, suggested. Henry simply nodded.

“Ida would like to propose an even split of all assets and continued separation.” Her attorney said.

“Hel – ” Henry started, but Anita held up her hand and stepped in between the two men.

“My client will not settle for anything less than a 70-30 split in favor of himself. He came into this marriage with property and monies he had inherited from his parents. Ida has contributed very little to this marriage.”

“I’ve contributed nothing?!” Mrs. Mellark yelled.

“I said very little, you used the word ‘nothing’,” said Anita calmly. “No matter, I have a feeling that whatever the offer is that we present to you, you will find it dissatisfying.”

“An even 50-50 spilt,” Mrs. Mellark’s attorney said quickly, before she could start again.

“That will not happen. Besides, Mr. Mellark’s wishes are to be legally free of you.” Anita picked up her briefcase. “See you at the Review Board.”

* * *

Peeta and Katniss sat awkwardly in the Mellark’s living room. It was a spacious room, with three large couches and Peeta sat as far away from Katniss as he could. Thankfully Rye had disappeared to his bedroom and Henry had gone next door to get a jump start on the specialty baked goods they sold the week of Thanksgiving.

Katniss was frustrated with how things had turned out after their conversation…it hadn’t even been a full day since, but having spent most of it with Peeta and being unable to kiss him or even hold his hand was driving her crazy. She had been hoping he would understand that her not being honest with Gale had nothing to do with him…but then again she had always had a hard time seeing things from the other person’s point of view and was bound and determined to respect his wishes.

“Are you okay?” She finally asked. He had been uncharacteristically quiet since then had gotten back from the petition review.

“I’m fine.” He stood up and tossed his tie on the coffee table. Katniss could tell he was, in fact, not fine. But normally she would have hugged him or pulled him to the couch so she could hold him until he finally said what was on his mind. Both of those options were out of the question and she cursed herself for being the reason.

“No you’re not.” She pulled her legs up and tucked her dress around her knees. “Are you worried about your mom’s demand for a 50-50 split?”

“She doesn’t deserve anything.” His words were so full of hate, it took Katniss back. “But right now I’m more worried my dad will think I don’t want to go back to WVU because of everything going on here.” He sat back down and rubbed his forehead. Katniss chewed on the inside of her cheek.

“I’m not trying to diminish the importance of the Petition Review Board, but why would he think that would affect your decision to not go back to WVU?”

“You’re not going back to WVU?” Ryen was standing in the doorway with an expression of shock and frustration on his face. Peeta sighed and nodded.

“I’m moving back home after finals.”

“You can’t let the shit that is happening with Katniss keep you from continuing your education!” Ryen’s words were full of anger.

“It’s not because of her and Gale! I can think for myself!” Peeta shouted back.

“Are you sure? Your mind goes a little fuzzy where Katniss is concerned.” Ryen wiggled his fingers around next to his temple.

Katniss had never heard Peeta and Ryen talk that way to each other. They were supposed to be the two brothers that got along. She tried to shrink into the couch as the shouting continued.

“I’m doing this for me!” Peeta stood up, his hands balled into fists.

“The timing seems awfully suspicious to me!”

“This is not about my feelings for her!”

“Are you sure?!”

“I’m not doing this because I love her – I’m doing this for me! I am coming home for me!” Peeta stormed out of the room and up the stairs, the sound of his slamming door echoed in the house.

Katniss let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Ryen looked at her but the fire that was fueling his anger was already beginning to dissipate. He flopped down on the end of the couch Katniss was sitting on and closed his eyes. 

“Peeta told you about our conversation…or at least part of it?” She asked as she turned so she could see him better.

“Yup.” He popped his lips on the ‘p’. “He really cares about you, Katniss.” He sat forward and looked at her. “I mean, you heard him.” He of course was referring to the L-bomb that had just been dropped. “I just don’t want him to regret this decision.”

“I don’t either.” She agreed.

“Can I ask you something?” She nodded yes to his question. “Do you honestly care about Peeta?”

“Yes,” she said without hesitation. “The Initiative just makes everything harder.” Ryen nodded for her to continue. “Without the pressure of the Initiative, Peeta wouldn’t have to question why I’m with him.”

“Do you love him?” Ryen asked.

“Love is complicated, Rye.” She said in a warning tone.

“I get it.” He held his hands up in mock surrender. “But maybe you should tell him some of the stuff you just said to me.”

* * *

“Peeta?” She called as she knocked on his door. She heard the stool scrape across the floor and then his footsteps, before the door opened. She had been preparing to say some version of what she had just told Ryen but the words failed on her lips.

“I’m sorry about that,” he said to break the silence.

“No, don’t worry.” She waved it off and walked in. She sat on the stool so that he knew she was doing her best to respect his wishes. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Not the worst fight we’ve had.” He shrugged before stuffing his tooth brush into a small duffle.

“I don’t want – ” she stood up and crossed the room to him – “I don’t want to be the reason you are giving up on a dream you’ve had since you were ten.” She reached out to squeeze his hand but dropped her arm awkwardly to her side.

“Like I told Rye, I’m leaving for me, Kat. Promise.” He gave her a small, reassuring smile and then picked up his duffle. “I need to get back to campus.”

“Okay.”

* * *

“How’s Madge?” Her mom startled her as she walked in the front door.

“Good lord, mom!” Katniss could feel her heart beating hard in her chest.

“Sorry, honey.” Helen snickered.

“I thought you would still be in bed.” Katniss hung up her coat on the hook next to the door.

“I couldn’t sleep, plus the smell of the cinnamon rolls baking pulled me out of bed.” The two inhaled together and let out a ‘yum’.

“Did Peeta drop them off last night when I was at Madge’s?” Katniss slipped off her shoes and started to settle into the chair.

“No, he brought them over this morning. I invited him to watch the parade with us when he called to invite us for Thanksgiving Dinner with his family.”

“Oh.” Peeta hadn’t told her he was coming over for breakfast.

“I’m sorry, should I not have?” Helen looked confused.

“No, I just…where is he?” Katniss stood up and looked around, as if she had missed him hiding behind a curtain.

“He was nodding off sitting at the kitchen table so I told him I would listen for the timer; he’s in your room.”

She grabbed her shoes and headed to her room (only stopping to peak at the rolls in the oven and give another appreciative inhale). She quietly put her shoes in the closet and lowered herself into the computer chair, not waiting to wake him.

Their conversations for the last week had been good. She wasn’t sure if it was Peeta being honest with her about WVU or her need to convince him that her feelings for him were real, but their communication seemed to be back on track. She had desperately wanted to see him when he got home the night before, but that was her only chance to see Madge during her Thanksgiving break.

“Hey.” His voice was low and still heavily coated in sleep. Katniss felt a chill run down her spine when she thought about the many future mornings she would get to hear that greeting.

“Hi.”

“How is Madge?” He sat up.

“Good. She loves Penn U and she gets along really well with her roommate.” That wasn’t really what they had talked about but she wasn’t about to tell him that all they had talked about was him and the cute buy in Madge’s writing class. “Is Brandon home?”

“Yeah. He got home just after I did.” Peeta sighed. “Rye and I pretty much retreated to our rooms after dinner.”

“That bad?” She asked as she rested her chin in her hand as she leaned against her desk.

“He’s just obnoxious. He started in with questions about you and the whole arrangement but dad cut him off, filling him in on the petition review.” Peeta stood up. “I’m going to check the cinnamon rolls.”

She followed him to the kitchen, hoping to get her hands on the magical dough. He grabbed a potholder and put the pan on the stove. Katniss clicked off the timer.

“Yes please.” Katniss licked her lips for effect.

“Unless you want to burn your tongue out of your mouth, I suggest you wait.” Peeta pulled the frosting out of the fridge and spread it across the top of the rolls.

“I think I’ll chance it,” she said as soon as he was done with the frosting. He stepped out of the way and motioned for her to step up. She grabbed a plate and used a fork to coax the rolls out of the pan. “This is like heaven on a plate.” She sat down at the table and pulled a piece off, popping it into her mouth. “Ahh…ooochhh..ahh,” she mumbled around the burning bread in her mouth.

“I told you.” Peeta laughed at her.

Katniss finished chewing and despite the burning sensation in her mouth, she smiled.

“There is it.”

“What?” He asked.

“Your laugh…it’s nice to hear.”

He smiled at her again, taking a piece of her roll.

“So, are you ready for our first family holiday?” he asked.

Katniss groaned in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these last few chapters have been updated quickly and I was on a roll. Not so sure on the next update, so please don't worry when its not in the next day or two.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy their first family holiday together! As always, thank you so much for the feedback - you guys are awesome!

“What should I wear?” Katniss was digging through her closet franticly. “I mean, how fancy are Thanksgivings at your house?”

“Kat, calm down,” Peeta dropped on her bed with a magazine in hand. “It’s just dinner with my family…you work with them on a daily basis.”

“But it’s a holiday…every family has high expectations for holidays.” She continued to rummage through her closet. “Plus, Brandon is going to be there.”

“You’ve met before.” He tossed the magazine to the end of the bed and sat up. “You don’t have to impress him.”

“I know.” She stopped her searching and turned back to face him. “I just want you to know that I am really trying.”

“Trying to be crazy?” he asked slowly.

“Yeah, that’s it.” She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the closet. She settled for a black, long sleeved, button down shirt. “How about this?”

“Prefect.” He stood up and grabbed the door handle. “And I know you’re trying really hard and I appreciate it.” He smiled at her and closed the door so she could change.

* * *

“Brandon, I don’t think you’ve met Katniss’s mom and sister.” Peeta waved the two forward. “This is Helen and Prim,” he said to his brother. “Ladies, this is my brother Bran.” The three of the exchanged greetings. “Bran, you’ve met Katniss.” Peeta placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her forward.

“You and Hawthorne are pretty tight, right?” The look he gave her was smug, but she could tell the comment had been meant for Peeta.

“Yeah…used to be,” she added under her breath. “You in town just for the weekend?”

“Umm,” Brandon shifted uncomfortably. “Probably for a little longer.”

“Don’t you have an _awesome_ – ” the sarcasm in Peeta’s voice was astronomical – “job to get back to?” He folded his arms, waiting for an answer.

“Umm, yeah, you know…I’ve got some time off.” Brandon wouldn’t meet his brother’s eyes.

“Peeta?” Henry called from the kitchen, motioning to both Katniss and Peeta.

“Okay, Bran,” Peeta said skeptically before leading Katniss to the kitchen, his hand still on her back. “Yeah, dad?”

“Helen and I were just saying that we’ve heard very little about…well, about plans for the wedding.”

“Oh.” Peeta and Katniss said in unison, exchanging glances.

“It’s just that at this point, unless things have changed significantly – which I highly doubt – your match coordinator is usually harping on you to make decisions.”

Now that Katniss was thinking about it, she couldn’t believe Effie hadn’t been driving her crazy with only 6 months left – Effie struck her as the type of person who wanted to plan things out years in advance.

“Have you two even talked about it?” Helen asked.

“Not really.” Peeta shrugged. “I had midterms, the petition review, and now its Thanksgiving…I suppose she is probably waiting till after the holidays.”

“You will know when you get the envelope. It was huge.” Henry held out his hands trying to show them how big it was. “It was the same glittery gold as the match letters were.”

“Giant, gold envelope?” Prim asked from the kitchen entry. “You got one last week sometime.” She nodded to Katniss.

“What do you mean?” Katniss asked.

“The mailman couldn’t fit it in the mailbox so he walked it to the door. I put it on the counter will all the other mail – didn’t you see it?” Prim asked as she popped a mini quiche in her mouth that Ryen had made earlier.

“No,” Katniss shook her head, “I didn’t.”

“Don’t worry, you usually have a few weeks to fill out your preferences before you send it back to your coordinator,” Henry said. “I’m sure you two still have plenty of time.”

_If I had an eternity to plan a wedding, I still don’t think that would be enough time._

Peeta noticed the worried look on Katniss’s face.

“Why don’t I run back to your house and grab it?” He offered. “We can look at some of it while we wait for the turkey.”

“Thank you,” she said as she handed him her house keys.

“You’re welcome.” She felt him hesitate at her side. “I’ll be right back.” He kissed her temple quickly.

* * *

“Things seem better between you and Peeta.” Ryen kicked her foot as he stepped over her legs to get to the other side of the couch. “Did you talk to him?”

“I talk to him all the time.” Katniss said as innocently as possible.

“Ooo-kay.” Ryen sat down and offered her a drink of his beer, which she declined quickly. “Did you tell him what you told me?” She chewed on the inside of her cheek. “Katniss?”

“In not so many words.”

“That’s a no.” Ryen sighed.

“That’s a no.” She agreed.

“Why not?” Ryen asked in an exasperated tone, flinging his arms out, and spilling a little of his beer on the carpet. “Opps.” He added quietly.

Katniss furrowed her brow; she still wasn’t exactly sure why she hadn’t told him that night.

“I think,” she inhaled, “I think I want him to see that I mean it. That I do care.”

“And does he?”

“He told me he knows I’m trying really hard.”

“Progress!” Ryen raised his beer in a ‘cheers’ motion.

* * *

Henry hadn’t been joking when he said the envelope was huge, because it was.

“Where was it?” Katniss asked when she saw it.

“It was buried under a mound of junk mail.” Peeta replied.

“Prim, you can’t bring in the mail and not sort it.” Katniss huffed at her little sister.

“How do I know what’s junk and what’s not?” Prim asked with a shrug. “I’m gonna go play Super Smash Bros with Rye – have fun.”

They spread the contents of the envelope across the dining room table with looks of horror. Not only had there been a packet of information that they had to fill out with their preferences, but Effie had also included color swatches, napkin samples, and what seemed like a million pictures of each option they had, from center pieces to light fixtures. Each section of the packet was dedicated to a different part of the wedding or reception. And each section had an adhesive section for them to place the pictures of their preferences. 

“Peeta, I don’t feel like we are making any headway on this.” Katniss thumped her head against the table. “There are SO many colors!” Her words were muffled.

“Why don’t we start with our favorites?” He asked. She rolled her head to the side and watched as he pulled out all the swatches of the shades of green and orange. He started pairing the colors together. “This one isn’t bad.” He showed her a soft orange and a light olive green.

“I like it.” She took the two swatches and stuck them in the packet. “One decision down, a thousand left to go.”

“Is this what we have to endure for the next six months?” Brandon leaned down on the back of one of the dining room chairs.

“Six months?” Katniss asked.

“That’s a lot of time off, Bran.” Peeta stared at his brother.

“Well…” Brandon stood up as his words trailed off.

“What’s going on Brandon?” Peeta finally asked.

“Fine!” He held up his hands in surrender. “I got fired.”

“You got fired!?” Peeta laughed in his anger. “Of course you did!”

“At least I’m not quieting school after one bad semester!” Brandon shouted. Peeta looked surprised. “Yeah, Ryen told me!”

“What’s with all the shouting?” Henry hurried into to the dining room.

“I told you what?” Ryen asked, stepping around their dad.

“You told him that I’ve leaving WVU?!” Peeta yelled.

“Yes! I wanted to see what his thoughts were on it!” Ryen said defensively.

“Well did he tell you he’s moving home? Or that he got fired from his job?” Peeta asked.

“What?” Ryen sounded just as pissed as Peeta had been when he found out.

“It wasn’t working for me!” Brandon tried to shrug it off.

“You finally had a job you were good at and you threw it away!” Ryen clenched his jaw. “What did you do this time?”

“ALL RIGHT! QUIET!” Henry stepped in between his sons. “Now, someone tell me what’s going on.” The three stared at each other, unmoving and silent. Ryen finally sighed and stepped forward.

“Brandon last his job and is moving home. Peeta is withdrawing from WVU after he finishes this semester.” Ryen pursed his lips. “And for more news, Pops, I’ve decided to get my business degree.”

Henry looked at his sons, thinking for a moment.

“We will deal with all of this tonight, after dinner.” He clasped his hands together. “Now, why don’t you two get this mess back in the envelope and we get ready to eat?”

* * *

“Thank you for dinner.” Helen and Prim thanked Henry and said goodnight to the Mellark boys.

“I’ll be right there, mom.” Katniss waited until it was just Peeta and she on the front porch. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…just another brotherly disagreement.” Peeta leaned heavily against the railing. “At least it’s out there.”

“I guess.” Katniss leaned down on the railing too. “Despite the fun family drama, I had a good time.”

“Yeah?” Peeta gave a laugh. “I’m glad…count this as one successful family holiday.”

“I wonder how Christmas will go.” Katniss couldn’t help but picture one of the Mellark brothers ending up with a pie or cake on their head by the end of the night.

“With Bran still around, probably the same.” Peeta picked at the paint on the wood.

“Yeah,” Katniss said, standing up straight. “I should probably go…don’t want to keep them waiting.”

“Me either.” He motioned back to the house, where he knew his father and brothers were waiting for him.

“Good luck with that.” She smiled.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked, hand on the door handle.

“Yeah.” She nodded and then wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug before she could talk herself out of it. He’s chest was warm and somehow still smelled faintly of the cinnamon rolls they had eaten that morning. She buried her face in his neck when he hugged her back. She held him tightly for a moment longer before letting go. “See you tomorrow.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for sticking with it! I love your responses!

“You seemed a little board.” Peeta smirked as they sat down for lunch after work the next day.

“Five people in the bakery are a little much…plus, I could have been more help, but the customers seem to love the Mellark Boys.” Katniss grabbed some of the bread he was slicing and started piling on the leftover turkey from the day before.

“Boys?” Peeta asked with a raised eye brow.

“Did you hear the three of you fighting yesterday?” She stood up and got the chips out of the corner cabinet.

“You’ve got a point.” Peeta sat down and started eating. “Thank you,” he said around a mouth full as Katniss handed him a bag of chips.

“You’re welcome.” They sat and ate in silence for a while. “Can I ask you something?” She asked when he took her empty plate. He nodded his head as he dumped the trash in the garbage can. “How did last night go?”

“Uh…better than expected.” Peeta sat back down. “It was interesting.” Peeta explained that Ryen had been looking at online programs for business and found one he really liked that would be starting the first of the year. He knew that his dad did his best to run the bakery but it had never been as successful as Ryen knew it could be. With Brandon, well when he graduated he had been living off of his college fund and chasing girls around. Six months ago he landed a job with a new company that was booming but he hated it. He had been relieved when they fired him but he had no other plan and his bank account was now almost empty, so he was coming home to get a fresh start.

“And what about you?” Katniss asked when he had been quiet for a moment.

“What about me?” She gave him a knowing look. “Kat, I just…” He inhaled deeply and sighed. “You know how teachers would ask you to picture yourself ten years down the road so you could get a better idea of what you wanted to do?”

“Yeah.”

“Whenever I picture our life, I’m at the bakery.” He motioned out the kitchen window. “I’m not in some fancy art studio nor do I own a gallery…I’m just…me and I’m happy.” He smiled at her. “I’m not going to give up painting but I don’t want to give up the bakery either.”

“Wow,” Katniss said in relief. She couldn’t deny that she had been worried that she was the reason he was coming home.

“What?” Peeta wrinkled his nose.

“Nothing…” the look he was giving her made her think twice. If they were going to be honest with each other, they needed to be honest about everything. “I thought part of you coming home had something to do with me.” He sat thinking for a moment before responding.

“Kat. This decision…,” he traced big circles on the table, “this decision was hard for me because for a long time I thought I was doing this because of my feelings for you, but I’m not.” He leaned back in his chair. “I did think I needed to come home after what Gale said but then I thought I needed to stay at school so that you wouldn’t be a factor in my decision. Then I realized both of those choices were a direct result of you…and this is about me.” She nodded in understanding.

“I am glad you know what you want,” she said.

“What about what you want?” He asked with a smile.

“What I want?” Katniss furrowed her brow at him.

“You can’t work at the bakery forever…you hate it,” he added.

“I don’t hate it!” She protested.

“You certainly don’t love it.” Peeta laughed. “Plus, with Bran and me home, you shouldn’t feel like your abandoning the bakery.”

He was right. Even if Ryen decided to quit working while he was back in school, the bakery no longer needed her – it was in the very capable (and probably safer) hands of the Mellark Boys.

She grabbed her phone and flipped through the screens trying to find the screen shot she had taken a couple of days before.

“Here,” she handed him the phone, “I found this a couple weeks ago.”

Peeta took it and read through the ad.

“Kat, this would be perfect – you have to set up an interview.”

“Hold up a minute…the ad says I need to bring five family recipes, come with one already prepared dish, and then show my cooking skills by completing one of their recipes.”

“Alright then,” he said as dragged her to her feet, “You better find your five recipes quickly.”

* * *

Three days later Katniss found herself standing before an extremely large house that she could only describe as a Victorian Plantation Home. She clutched an insulated carrier in one hand, a small cooler in the other, and was cursing Peeta as she nervously walked up the steps to the porch. She stopped in front of the door and took a couple of deep breaths before ringing the bell. She heard footsteps approaching the door and thought about running for her car, but the door opened before she could make up her mind.

“Hi, you must be Katniss, come in.” He waved her in and closed the door behind her. “I’m Cinna.” He smiled warmly.

“Nice to meet you,” she said and returned his smile.

“Well, then, the kitchen’s this way.” He lead her through the foyer (which had an impossibly tall ceiling), into the dining room (which Cinna said was the smaller of the two – Katniss was sure at least 20 people could eat there), and finally into the kitchen. “You can set your stuff down where ever you like.”

“Wow.” The word was a whisper as she sat her things on the counter. Katniss had never been in such a beautiful and well stocked kitchen in her life.

“I know.” Cinna laughed a little. “It’s a shame that it hardly ever gets used.”

“This is high end, restaurant quality stuff.” She ran a hand over one of the stoves. “You’re going to let me use theses?”

“If you pass the first stage of the interview.” Cinna pulled out one of the bar stools and sat down.

“Right.” Katniss nodded and grabbed the stuff she had brought with her.

“So, what’s for lunch?”

* * *

“How did it go?” Peeta immediately asked when he picked up the phone.

“I got it!” Katniss practically shouted. She had just barely gotten into the car and started pulling away before she dialed Peeta.

“Yes!” Peeta cheered. “I’m so happy for you, Kat.”

“Thank you!”

 

When she got home her mom was waiting anxiously at the kitchen table. She had been just as ecstatic as Peeta had been when he heard the news and demanded that Katniss sit down right then and tell her everything.

Katniss had learned that Cinna was a clothing designer who had just broken out on his own. His designs had exploded on the market and his clothes were in high demand. He wasn’t a very good cook but didn’t have the time for it anyway. His mother had been a wonderful cook and those were the recipes that he had been hoping (and was delighted to find out) that Katniss could recreate.

Katniss had been surprised when they started talking about work hours. First thing, Cinna hated breakfast food and didn’t care if she ever fried an egg for him. Second thing, Cinna had a lot of dinner parties. He was hoping that she could work three full days and one dinner party each week. She would be doing the shopping and clean up along with prepping meals for him on the days she wouldn’t be there.

“Sounds like we need to figure out how to get you a car.” Helen had said with a tight smile.

* * *

Katniss was starting to cut down her hours at the bakery so that by Christmas she would no longer be there. She was excited to spend Prim’s Christmas break with her…plus the thought of no longer having to try and replicate Peeta’s cheese buns was nice. What was not nice was that what little time she did spend at the bakery these days was spent working with Brandon. And he was annoying. And full of himself. And needed to be punched in the face.

And was still friends with Gale. Katniss knew they had been on the football team together and graduated the same year, but she didn’t think they had stayed in contact after high school, which they apparently had.

“Hawthorne! Hey! What’s up man?!” Brandon shouted.

Katniss had been in the middle of organizing the display case when Brandon said his name and she hit her head on the top shelf, leaving a splitting feeling at the back of her skull. She stood up, rubbing her scalp, and glared at the two boys who were oblivious to her presence.

“Katniss!” Posy yelled as she finally wondered around her brother. Katniss’s cheeks flamed as Gale’s eyes flicked up to meet hers. “I miss you!”

“Hi, Posy.” Katniss smiled and walked around the counter to kneel down to give the little girl a hug. “Are you enjoying kindergarten?”

“Yes!” She rocked on her tiny feet, beaming at Katniss. “Are you coming for dinner soon?”

“I don’t know honey…I’ve been pretty busy lately.” Which hadn’t been a complete lie…she might not have been working as much, but she was very close to finishing the wedding packet that Effie had sent her.

“Aww, okay.” Posy pouted.

“I better get back to work, okay?” Katniss hugged her one more time and stood up. She did her best to ignore Gale’s watchful eyes as she went back to the display case.

The boys continued to talk but the phone rang and Brandon grabbed it up before Katniss could even extract herself from the case.

“Gale, can I get a cupcake?” Posy pulled on her brother’s coat.

“Come on, Posy, we need to get going.”

“Please, Gale?” She wined. He looked between Brandon, who was still on the phone taking an order, and Katniss, who was trying to pretend that she couldn’t hear them as she closed the case up. “Please?” She asked again.

“Fine.” His shoulders slumped forward.

“Yay!” Posy ran up to the counter. “Katniss, Gale says I can get a cupcake…which one did you make?” Posy asked, wide eyed. Katniss smiled at the girl.

“I didn’t make these, but Peeta did and he makes the best cupcakes!” Katniss grabbed one and handed it to Posy. “There you go.”

“Thank you!” Posy skipped away from the counter in delight.

“Bran said you were leaving the bakery.” Gale handed her a five out of his wallet.

“I’m done after Christmas.” She handed him back his changed and slammed the cash drawer closed. “Then you can come in whenever you want and not have to see me.”

“Katniss, that’s not what I meant.”

“You might want to help her with that.” Katniss pointed to Posy who now had frosting all over her face.

“Posy!” Gale walked over and picked his sister up, sighing. “Let’s go.”

“See ya, Hawthorne!” Brandon called as he sat the call in order on the counter. “They should be here in about 15,” he said to Katniss. She just nodded. “You two seemed a little…cold for best friends.”

“Shove off, Bran!” Katniss snapped at him.

“Gesh!” Brandon threw up his hands. “Rye makes a snarky comment and you play along, but I make one little observation and I get my head cut off.”

“ _ONE?!_ ” She yelled. “Since when do you ever just make one comment about anything? You are always taking digs at Rye and you rag on Peeta constantly!”

“Sorry that I’m not as perfect as the golden sons!” He stormed into the back with Katniss on his heels.

“Get off it Brandon! No one feels bad for you – you’re the reason you’re always a mess.”

“That’s right, when Peeta and Ryen’s life are off course, it’s totally fine, but when my life is a mess, it’s my fault!” He started collecting the dirty dishes and clanging them together.

“You’re the one who got yourself fired!” She slammed her hand down next to her on the counter, sending up a cloud of flour.

“I didn't get fired, I quit!” He dropped the bowls into the sink, sending a huge splash of water to the floor, and a loud clanking sound rang in the air.

“But, why would you – ”

“Hey!” The back door slammed shut as Ryen’s voice rang out. “How’s the morning going?”

“I’m done for the day.” Brandon yanked his apron off and threw it to the floor before stomping out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to connect on tumblr you can find me at sherlollyandspoilers or everlarkrealornot


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has been like forever since I have posted anything...my creative flow was just not flowing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Brandon?” Katniss stood outside Bran’s room a few hours later, knocking on the closed door. “Bran, I know you’re in there.”

“Piss off.” His muffled voice sounded more hurt than angry.

Katniss frowned at the door and pushed it open.

“I said _piss off_ ,” he grumbled through clenched teeth.

“I heard you,” she said as she folded her arms, leaning in the doorway.

He did his best to ignore her as he kept flipping through the magazine in his hands. She stared at him and lightly tapped her foot with increasing speed.

“ARGH!” He yelled and threw the magazine across the room. “What do you want?!”

“Why did you quit your old job?” She stopped tapping her foot and uncrossed her arms.

“Why should I talk with you about this?” He snapped.

“Because I’m the only one asking.” She raised an eyebrow.

He squinted at her as if he was considering his options. He sighed loudly and nodded for her to come in. She pushed off of the doorway and dropped down on the end of the bed.

“I met Autumn – ”

“You quit because of a girl?” She asked, interrupting him.

“Do you want to hear the story or not?” He asked. Katniss pretended to zip her lips and then crossed her arms tightly over her chest again. “I meet her in L.A. – she landed me the job I quit.”

 

“And then she told him she had a letter and that she was going to meet her match right after Christmas.”

“What?!” Peeta’s eyes were the size of saucers.

“She had her letter the whole time they were together.” Katniss shook her head.  “It was almost a year.”

“And he just volunteered this information to you?” He eyed her suspiciously.

“It’s not like he sought me out but I didn’t have to hold an arrow to his throat either,” she said with a shrug. Peeta nodded with a look of admiration on his face.

“Was he in love with her?” He asked after a moment.

 

“I was not in love with her, Katniss.” Brandon protested.

“Yes, you are. Why else would you have quit your job and left L.A.?”

“There was nothing there for me.”

“You had a job and friends there, but you still came home.” Katniss looked at him sadly, “It’s okay to admit you have a broken heart.”

“My heart is not broken!” He barked.

 

“Definitely.” She shook her head dramatically back and forth. Peeta sat thinking for a moment.

“Did he say you could share this with me?” He asked.

“Well…”

 

“Why don’t you talk to Peeta about this?” Katniss asked.

“No! Don’t you say anything to him!” Brandon pointed his finger right in her face.

“Come on Bran! I mean, if either of your brothers is going to understand being punched in the face by the Initiative, its Peeta.”

“No way, Katniss!”

 

“Not exactly.” She said with a shrug.

“That’s a no, isn’t it?” Peeta raised his eyebrows at her.

“That’s a, I decided it was better for both of you if you knew the truth.”

“Yeah, that’s a big hell no!” He said with a laugh.

* * *

Katniss wiggled in her chair, getting antsy after having to sit up straight for so long.

“I’m almost done.” Madge smirked at her in the mirror as she wrapped another strand of hair about the curling iron. “So, are Brandon and Peeta on better terms now?” Katniss gave a small giggle in response. “Still bad then?”

“No, actually, things are okay between the two…it’s just so funny to watch Brandon have to swallow down every nasty jab he thinks of…Yesterday Effie came to pick up our wedding packet and Bran looked like he was in physical pain keeping his mouth shut.” Katniss smiled as she recalled his expression.

“Mhhm.” Madge hummed as she touched up a few of the curls. “There, all done!”

“Finally!” Katniss jumped up, causing her hair to bounce around her shoulders. Madge frowned at her. “I mean, thank you.” She awkwardly squeezed Madge’s shoulders.

“You’re welcome,” she said shaking her head. “By the way, you look amazing in that dress.”

“I don’t know…it just feels a little…revealing…” Katniss pulled on the bottom of her dress, hoping to gain another inch of material.

“Okay, no.” Madge grabbed her shoulders and straightened her back up so she was standing tall. “This dress is sexy.”

“They could have taken some of the sleeve material and added it to the bottom of the dress...or the back.” She ran her hand over the edge of the open back on the dress.

“Like I said, this dress is sexy – you look sexy. Peeta will have a hard time keeping his hands to himself.” Katniss blushed. “That is what you want, isn’t it?”

“I didn’t necessarily want to be obvious about it.” She murmured as she picked at imaginary lint on her arms.

“Maybe you’ll catch the eye of…oh, what was her name again? Jolynn?” Madge snickered as she cleaned up the hair accessories.

“It’s Johanna and God, I hope not!” She sat down and slipped on her boots.

“You said her husband was hot, though, right?”

Katniss blinked at her for a moment.

“First of all, I said good looking and second of all, what happened to my friend? She never used to talk about boys this much…or with this much enthusiasm,” she added.

“That was before, when there were no cute boys in your life to talk about,” she said with a wink.

“True,” Katniss said with a nod of her head before they both burst out laughing.

“So much laughing in here,” Helen said as she swung her head around the door frame. “Oh, Katniss, you look lovely.”

“Thanks mom.” She unconsciously tugged at the bottom of her dress again – both Helen and Madge had to hide their giggles at her action.

“Peeta’s here, by the way,” Helen said with a smile before disappearing from view.

“You ready?” Madge asked.

Katniss looked in the mirror one last time before grabbing the clutch Madge had brought for her to use (she was running out of dresses and accessories for these stupid fancy meet ups).

“As ready as I can be.”

“Come on.” Madge smiled at her and gently pushed her towards the door.

“KATNISS, ARE YOU COMING?!” Prim shouted just as they walked into the living room.

“NO.” Katniss said in exasperation.

“You look awesome!” Prim jumped up ignoring her snarky comment. “Picture time!”

“As always.” Katniss said under her breath. “Hi.” She turned to Peeta and smiled warmly. “How did work go without me?” The day before had been Katniss’s last day at the bakery and she had almost dropped a whole tray of muffins on the ground.

“Uneventful.” He smiled brightly at her.

“T o g e t h e r.” Prim said slowly as she waved her hands.

Katniss sighed, handing her clutch to Madge before walking over to Peeta. She felt his hesitation as he slid his arm around her waist, his fingertips brushing the bare skin of her back, his hand coming to rest on her hip. Their eyes met for a moment before turning their attention back to Prim and smiling for her.

“Beautiful!”

* * *

The Christmas party was being held in the Grand Banquet Hall, just twenty minutes into the city from their town. They both had been to the hall for prom (which Katniss only attended because Madge forced her to go) but never had it looked so elegant. There were pine trees scattered around the edges of the room, all decorated in the same white Christmas lights that glowed warmly. From the ceiling hung lights in the shape of snowflakes, all glowing with the same warm light that the Christmas trees had. The smell of pine, eggnog, and cinnamon swirled in the air.

After checking-in Katniss and Peeta had managed to evaded Effie and head straight to the buffet. They were slightly shocked not to see the traditional appetizers that had been served at the last two meet ups, but a large spread of traditional Christmas dinner foods.  The dessert table was covered in at least twelve different kinds of Christmas cookies and besides the regularly stocked drinks at the bar, there were four different kinds of hot chocolate and both spiked and non-spiked eggnog.

“Just based off of the buffet, I think this is going to be my favorite Meet Up so far.” Katniss said, as she was already on her third plate of food.

“It’s not too bad.” Peeta said raising his glass. Katniss smiled and raised hers in return.

“I knew you two had to be here somewhere.” Finnick smirked as he sat down with a plate of food.

“Katniss, don’t you look ravishing tonight!” Johanna gave her a wicked grin.

“And don’t you look…pregnant.” Katniss couldn’t help but stare at the woman’s stomach.

“Just what every woman wants to hear.” Her grin vanished as she dropped her plate on the table and sat down. She stabbed a piece of ham with her knife and bit a hunk off to chew on.

“I’m assuming you two have finished that awful wedding packet by now?” Finnick ignored his hostile wife.

“Effie came and got it yesterday…I thought she was going to burst with happiness.” Peeta gave a laugh.

“She is either incredibly delighted because of you, incredibly anxious for you, or incredibly angry with you…there is no in between.” Finnick’s evaluation of Effie’s emotional state was highly accurate and the whole table couldn’t help but laugh. “How’s school, Peeta?”

“Oh,” Peeta shifted uncomfortably in his chair, “I actually withdrew.” Finnick was surprised – the last time they had talked at the Halloween Party, they had had a rather lengthy conversation about Peeta’s classes.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“No, it’s a good thing.” Peeta took a drink of his water. “I didn’t fit there and I missed the bakery.”

“So you’re making cupcakes together?” Johanna wrinkled her nose. “How cute.”

“I’m actually a personal chef now.” Katniss desperately wanted to add a “ _thank you very much_ ” to the end of that sentence.

“That sounds interesting,” said Finnick. He looked to Katniss, obviously waiting for her to continue the conversation.

“Well, I…I haven’t started yet…I start after the first of the year.” Katniss mumbled as she stumbled over her words. The three of them just kind of stared at her for a moment.

“Katniss will be working for a designer, his name is Cinna.” Peeta picked up the conversation for her. “She showed me pictures of his kitchen – it’s bigger than the kitchen in the bakery.”

 

Sometime after they had finished eating, Finnick had brought Katniss a hot chocolate that had been made with a cream liqueur. She had been reluctant to drink it at first but had enjoyed the warm feeling that it had given her so much that she had three more.

The room was worm and the smell of pine and cinnamon was starting to make Katniss drossy. She leaned lazily against Peeta’s side and sipped on another hot chocolate as he and Finnick talked on. She was enjoying the feeling of his thumb rubbing against her hip as she watched Finnick massage Johanna’s feet and calves. There was something hypnotic in his motion and touch and after a while Katniss felt like she was intruding on a very private moment for them.  

There was a break in conversation and Peeta had said something to her that she had missed. She shook her head, trying to clear the fuzz that had settled around her.

“Do you want to dance?” Peeta motioned to the dance floor. She nodded silently and sat down her drink. He excused them and then took her hand leading her among the other couples. He wrapped his arm around her waist, settling his hand on the small of her back. She took his free hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder.

Katniss was now highly aware of her sensations. The smell of Peeta’s body wash was intoxicating and the touch of his hand on her bare back was like a welcoming fire. They were pressed so close together she could feel his heart beat, steady and strong, and was sure he could feel hers, unsteady and fast.

“You look stunning, by the way.” His checks were tinted pink as he spoke and she knew hers would soon be too.

“Thank you.” She swallowed hard. “You look good too.” He smiled and looked off over her shoulder. “I’m..” she started but the words failed on her lips.

He looked at her, questioningly. She closed her eyes and dug through all of the stuff that was keeping her from being honest with him.

“I’m glad you’re home, and….I’m glad I’m here with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! If you want to connect on tumblr: everlarkrealornot.tumblr.com


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still here reading this, then you are a saint because this is taking me forever to write! I hope you are still enjoying this because despite the delay between chapters, I do love this story! Enjoy!!

 “I’m glad you’re home, and….I’m glad I’m here with you.” Katniss kept her eyes closed, not wanting to let go of what she was feeling. The pressure of his hand on her back, his heart beating against her chest, the smell of his body wash was all perfectly Peeta and it filled her senses, not leaving room for anything else.

The light pressure of his lips against her forehead surprised her and she jumped lightly, opening her eyes. She felt more than heard his soft laugh and smiled back.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said as he let go of her hand and placed his hand on her neck, reaching his thumb up to rub her jaw. “I know that certain things have been awkward between us,”

“That’s my fault,” She said interrupting him. She slid her hand over his, trapping his against her cheek.

“OH! There you two are!” Effie’s high pitched voice rang in their ears. “I need to speak with you for a moment.”

“Effie – ” Peeta let go of Katniss’s hand and stepped back – “is everything okay?”

“This way please.” Effie motioned to a hallway, ignoring Peeta’s question.

They exchanged worried looks but followed her through the crowd. They were quiet as they walked and once they were in the empty hallway Effie’s heals clicked loudly against the floor making Katniss’s head pound.

“Here.” Effie stopped outside a large door and gestured for them to enter. She followed them in and sat down at the small table.

“Effie, what is this about? Did we do something wrong with the wedding packet?” Katniss had hated doing it the first time and was dreading the thought of having to redo any of it.

“No, no. That was perfectly delightful!” She said giving them a scarily bright smile. “No, what I need to speak to you about is a delicate situation.” Peeta and Katniss exchanged looks again and Katniss couldn’t help but think it had something to do with Mrs. Mellark. “Peeta, your parent’s Review Board hearing is only a couple of months away. I have been talking with some of my superiors and they do not want you two to attend.”

“What?” Peeta furrowed his brow in confusion. “You were the one that suggested Katniss be at the Review Hearing in the first place.”

“I know and I am sorry, Peeta, but the Initiative believes it would be best for your match relationship if you two where not there during the proceedings.” Effie sat calmly, not meeting their eyes.

“With all due respect Effie, I will be at that Review Board supporting my father.” He stood up and reached his hand out to Katniss who didn’t hesitate to take it. “And Katniss with be at my side, supporting me.” Effie held a tight-lipped expression as Peeta led Katniss out the door and back to their table.

“What was that about?” Finnick asked when they sat down and nodded his head in the direction of a very agitated looking Effie.

“She doesn’t want us at my parent’s Review Board hearing.” Peeta grabbed the glass of whiskey out of Finnick’s hand and threw the rest back. “Sorry.” He waved over one of the wait staff that was wandering from table to table and ordered two more drinks for himself and Finnick as well as another spiked hot chocolate for Katniss.

“Your parents are a match, right?” Johanna asked. Peeta nodded a silent yes. “What’s the hearing for?”

“Personal, Johanna.” Finnick’s tone was annoyed.

“No, it’s okay.” Peeta turned back to Johanna. “My dad filed for divorce.”

“Damn.” Finnick and Johanna swore at the same time.

“Why?” Johanna’s interest was still peaked.

“Seriously, Jo?” Finnick turned to her in irritation. “This is why we don’t have friends.”

Peeta and Katniss exchanged glances and started laughing, Effie’s annoyance was starting to wear off.

“Really, it’s okay.” Peeta assured him. “Besides, it’s nice having a couple of friends who get this whole thing…yeah?” He asked Katniss with an eyebrow raised.

Katniss smiled and grabbed the mug the waiter had just sat down in front of her and raised it slightly, saying, “Yeah is right.”

Peeta smiled and took his drink, clinking it against Finnick’s and Johanna’s (who was begrudgingly drinking non-spiked hot chocolate) glasses and then swallowed the whole thing. Giving a little gasp for air, he sat his glass down with a thud.

“My mom didn’t want the match, no surprise here.” Peeta shrugged and motioned to the room that was filled with couples who didn’t want to be matched. “She never wanted kids and her way of…coping with being a mother was to use a heavy hand when it came to punishment.” He twirled the empty glass between his hands. “I don’t have any happy memories with my mom.” He added the last part quietly.

Katniss was watching Johanna intently as Peeta talked. Her face was scrunched up in worry as she stared down at her belly, her hands splayed widely across the bump.

“Johanna?” Katniss leaned forward, placing her elbow on the table. If Peeta wanted to be friends with them, then Katniss was going to do her best to do just that.

“Mhm?” Johanna looked up and met her eyes.

“You’re not like her.” She held her gaze.

“How…how do you know?” Johanna looked back down at her belly again.

“Because you’re not.” Finnick said and looked at his wife in surprise. “You would never treat our kids like that.”

“I’m a selfish person, Finnick! You of all people should know that!” The mock anger in her voice was betrayed by the sadness in her eyes. “I didn’t want this life…I didn’t want kids! I never wanted to be responsible to anyone else but myself!” She clenched her jaw and breathed hard through her nose, trying to keep the tears from flowing over.

“I saw you with your youngest when she was sick,” Katniss reached over and grabbed Johanna’s hand, “You were worried and you do care.” She was surprised when Johanna smiled and squeezed her hand.

“Thank you,” Johanna said softly. She let go of Katniss’s hand and wiped at her face. “I have to pee.” She stood up rather quickly for someone who looked so large, Katniss thought. “Be right back.”

Finnick turned and caught Johanna’s arm before she was out of reach.

“I can do some tequila shots, if you would like?” He asked with a small smile.

“You hate tequila,” she said wrinkling her nose.

“But you don’t.” Johanna grabbed his face and sloppily planted her lips on his, kissing him roughly.   

“Please.” She practically purred, giving him a wink before turning to leave again.

“Shit.” Katniss sat open mouthed, staring at Finnick after Johanna was out of earshot.

“What? I know that’s not the worst thing you have seen her do.” He said as he pulled his already loose tie off. “Maybe one of the more suggestive…but I don’t always hear what she says to you.”

“You love her, don’t you?” Either that or the alcohol was making her see things ( _could be very possible,_ Katniss thought).

“She is the mother of my children.” He didn’t meet her eyes as he took a sip of her drink.

“No..well, yes, she is, but,” Katniss stumbled over her words ( _Ahh! There’s the alcohol!_ ), “What I mean is that you are _in love_ with her.”

“Maybe you’ve had a little too much to drink…” Peeta tried to take the mug from her hands, but she batted him away.

“It’s the way you look at her when she isn’t looking at you and the way you touch her when you think no one in watching the two of you.” Katniss moved to the edge of her seat and brought her eyes up to meet his. “You’re in love with your wife.”

Finnick stared back at her, not saying anything. He inhaled sharply and downed the last of his drink.

“I can’t tell her.” Finnick looked down at the table and pushed his empty glass away from himself. “I was in love with someone else when we got married.” He cleared his throat and looked up. “Jo and I had agreed early on in our courtship that love and romance were not in the cards for us, but then life happened.”

“Finnick, wouldn’t it make things easier for you if you just told – ”

“No!” He cut Katniss off. “She can’t know.”

“Why not?” Peeta asked, confused.

“We promised each other that this was going to be a no emotional strings attached marriage,” Finnick turned in the direction of Peeta’s nodding and saw Johanna coming back, “you can’t tell her.”

Peeta and Katniss shared looks of doubt, but both agreed, “Okay.” 

* * *

Katniss had invited Peeta in as soon as he had cut the engine. He had nodded yes silently and followed her inside without a word. They had reminded silent as they tiptoed through the house, past her mother and sister’s rooms and did their best to close the door behind them without making a noise. Peeta had slipped his shoes off and stretched his legs out on her bed, looking tired from the night’s events.

Katniss knew that from the amount of alcohol she had consumed and how late it was, she should be completed exhausted, but her body was on high alert. She could feel exactly where the back of her dress was cut and how much of her skin was exposed. She could feel Peeta’s eyes on her as she took off her boots and put them away. She shivered and reached for a sweater, slipping it on over the long sleeves of her dress.

“I don’t want to end up like Finnick.” He spoke suddenly and dropped his gaze.

“Neither do I.” She agreed sitting down at the end of the bed, his toes brushing her thigh. “I want you to feel like you can tell me anything.” He smiled and nodded his head, thinking on it for a moment.

“And I want you to always be honest with me – even if you think it will hurt my feelings.” He slid down the bed, hanging his legs over the side so he could sit next to her. “I’m strong enough to hear whatever you need to tell me.”

Katniss inhaled sharply and just looked at him for a moment, confused by his words.

“Peeta, I, I really did mean it when I said I was glad you’re home.” She hesitated a moment but then leaned in and kissed him softly. “And I’m glad I’m here with you,” she said as she settled her forehead against his. He cupped the side of her face and closed his eyes, breathing her in.

“Kat, I know you heard me say it when I was yelling at Rye,” he opened his eyes and she nodded slightly, “I meant it…but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Katniss frowned and shook her head, leaning back so she could see his face.

“No, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable.” She took his hand from her face and held it. “It shocked me at first, but I did like hearing it.”

“It wasn’t the way I wanted to tell you,” he laughed at himself, “but it was out there and I couldn’t keep ignoring it.”

“I don’t want to ignore it either,” she gently drew lazy patterns over the hand she was holding while she talked, “I’m just not there yet.” Peeta nodded at her in understanding. He gave her a small smile before tracing a finger over her lips.

“Would you be okay if I said – ”

“Yes.” Her voice was barely audible when she cut him off.

His smile grew and lit up his face. He looked down at their intertwined hands and brought them up to his face so he could kiss her knuckles. He set her hands back in her lap and cupped her face again, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear first.

“I love you, Katniss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! If you want to connect on tumblr: everlarkrealornot.tumblr.com


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry peeps! I know its been forever since I have updated...I have actually been planning on having this chapter ready around Christmas time, but here we are, February. Anyways, please enjoy!

Katniss loved Christmas. The lights. The cookies. The comfy sweaters. The smell of pine and peppermint – she loved it all and so had her father. On Christmas Eve they would open their stockings after dinner, a new pair of socks or slippers, a mug, and a special ornament. Then they would stay up and watch a movie and drink hot chocolate. Christmas morning usually consisted of Katniss holding Prim back from waking their parents up until 7am and then tearing into their few presents. They would then spend the rest of the day eating food, watching movies, and playing games.

Katniss hung the now empty stockings back up over the arch way, touching each one before grabbing her new mug and slippers and carrying them into the kitchen. She had cleared out a few of the old mugs from their cabinet the other day, discarding the chipped ones and storing the ones they simply no longer used in the basement. She placed the three new mugs on the shelf and smiled to herself as she closed the cabinet – _dad would have been happy._

She glanced at the clock on the wall, 12:23am. It was Christmas morning and Peeta was going to be there soon. She slid her feet into her slippers and hurried to her room to find a sweater, grabbing a crumpled one off the floor before going back to the living room. She smiled as she looked out the window and saw Peeta pulling into the driveway.

“Hi.” She held out a cup of hot chocolate to him as he hung up his coat.

“Hi.” He took the cup and wrapped his free arm around her waist and planted a kiss on the top of her head. “Sorry, I’m late…I wasn’t sure you were still up when I texted you.” He kicked off his boots and followed her to the couch.

“You said the bakery was crazy.” She tucked her knees up under her chin and sipped on her drink.

“Yeah…” he rubbed a hand over his face, “I’m not a big fan of Christmas.”

“Grinch!” Katniss playfully hit his arm.

“You would be too if you were forced to work every Christmas Eve.” He stared at his mug while he talked.

Katniss winced at his words – holidays were always special at her house but she knew they had been hard for him.

His grandpa had built the bakery when he young, just out of high school. Henry had grown up in the bakery and knew he was going to own it one day, but that day came much sooner than he thought when his father had a bad fall, breaking his hip and crushing one of his hands. Ryen was two when Henry and Ida moved into the house and took over the bakery. His grandparents moved into a small place of their own, which the boys visited as often as their mother would let them. Peeta had just turned 12 when his grandpa passed away and then six months later his grandma did. But before that, the boys had spent every Thanksgiving and Christmas afternoon at their house without their mother.

“I’m sorry, I know things haven’t been the same for you since your grandparents passed.” Katniss took his free hand in hers and squeezed. He smiled and sat his mug down on the coffee table before trailing his free hand over her exposed neck, moving her braid out of the way.

“It’s been five years and it still feels strange to stay home holidays.” He rubbed her neck absentmindedly while he talked. “I’m glad I have you now.”

“Me too.” She finished her drink and sat her mug down. “Do you think your dad will ever close on Christmas Eve? I know it was your mom’s idea to work it.” Peeta snorted and shook his head.

“No. It’s one of the biggest nights for us.” He looked at her and slid his arm down around her waist. “But working Christmas Eve won’t be so bad if I get to see you right after.”

He leaned in and kissed her, capturing her bottom lip between his. She grabbed the front of his shirt and held on, kissing him back.

“Wow,” she whispered when then broke apart for air.

“I missed that,” he said as he ran his thumb over her swollen lips.

“Mhm,” Katniss hummed in agreement.

Peeta smiled and leaned back in, but Katniss placed a hand on his chest, stopping him and making him groan.

“I have something for you before we continue.” She hopped up and grabbed something from under the tree. “As you know,” she turned back to him, holding whatever it was behind her back, “in this house we have a Christmas Eve tradition of opening stockings and even though it is technically after midnight, it’s still the night before Christmas morning.” She held out to him a red stocking, stuffed to the top, with his name embroidered across the top in green.

“I get my own stocking?” he asked as he took it. Katniss shrugged.

“Prim and my mom want you to feel like part of the family.” She sat back down next to him. “And so do I.” He cupped her face and kissed her quickly.

“Thank you.” He slowly tipped the contents of the stocking into his lap. He smiled at the socks with paint brushes all over them.

“My mom found those,” she said. “And Prim found this.” She held up his new mug.

“ _‘I’m not perfect but I’m a baker so close enough’_ ” he read. “That’s awesome!” He kissed her again.

“There’s one more thing.” She reached into his stocking and handed him something wrapped in tissue paper. He unwrapped it slowly, a confused look on his face and then recognition dawned on him.

“It’s a cheese bun ornament!” He laughed. “Where did you find this?”

“I had to special order it…the lady had cinnamon rolls in store, but when I asked her about a cheese bun, she said no problem.”

“That is…” he sat the ornament on the table next to his new mug, “Kat, I love it.”

“I’m glad.” She took the empty stocking and hung it next to hers. “Merry Christmas Eve, Peeta.”

“Merry Christmas Eve.” He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground and kissing her. “Thank you.”

* * *

“It’s freezing out here!” Katniss said through chattering teeth. Peeta pulled her tighter against his side and ran his hand up and down her arm.

“It’s worth it!” She heard Prim say.

They had just finished Christmas dinner at the Mellark’s when Henry and Helen had excitedly had Prim and Ryen tie blindfolds over Peeta and Katniss’s eyes. They had been led outside and onto the porch without stopping to pull coats on.

“Okay! Take your blindfolds off!” Helen told them and they both reached up, pulling the fabric away from their faces.

“Surprise!” Sitting in the Mellark’s driveway was a green Jeep.

“Is that our new car?!” Peeta shouted.

“It’s not new, but yes.” Henry clapped his son on his back. “We knew that with Katniss’s new job, between the two families, we needed another car.”

Katniss turned to her mom and pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“You’re welcome, honey.”

“Here,” Henry handed Peeta a key, “Go take it for a drive!”

* * *

Katniss stared in awe at the amount of food that was covering the Mellark’s dinner table.

“Do you really think you’ll need this much food?” she asked as Peeta piled up the cubes of bread for the cheese fondue. “I thought it was supposed to be a _small_ New Year’s Eve party?”

“Rye and Bran got a little carried away with inviting people.” He smirked and popped a piece of bread in his mouth. “I know parties aren’t your thing,” he wrapped his arms around her waist, “but if you want to ditch the party early, I’ll come celebrate midnight with you.” Katniss smiled at him.

“That’s very sweet, but you’ve been looking forward to this party, so I’m gonna stay.” She pulled his lips down to hers and laced her fingers through his hair. He tightened his hold on her and moved his lips slowly against hers.

“Good god! Get a room!” Bran sneered in disgust as he pushed them out of the way so he could put more food on the table.

“Maybe we will. What time is it?” Peeta pulled his wrist up to his eyes dramatically. “Oh, party doesn’t start for another two hours?...We’ll be upstairs!” He winked at Bran and pulled Katniss after him, her cheeks bright red.

\-- 

The days between Christmas and New Year’s Eve were like a dream for Katniss. She would spend her days with Prim, watching old movies and playing games, and her evenings with Peeta. Since his open declaration of love, their cuddling had turned to kissing, which had turned to full on making out, which had turned into exploration each other again. And this afternoon was no exception.

“As much as I love laying here and kissing you, I am starving.” Peeta extracted himself from Katniss’s arms and legs and stood up. “Plus, just kissing you is killing me.” He found his t-shirt and pulled it on.

“I remember quite a bit more than just kissing,” she said, popping herself up on her elbow.

“That’s the part that’s killing me.” He knelt on the bed and kissed her again. “Come on, people will be here soon.”

“So?” She grabbed ahold of his shirt and brought him crashing back down on top of her. She captured his lips with hers and swept her tongue across his teeth. Peeta groaned as she ran her hand down his front and rubbed.

“Katniss!” He hissed her name in frustration.

“What?” she asked, giving him a cheeky grin. He shook his head at her and pushed himself off the bed, away from her wandering hands.

He rubbed his face and took a deep breath. “I love you…but you’re slowly killing me.” 

* * *

_where are you? – P_

_hiding – K_

_madge go home?  – P_

_yes – K_

_do you want to come play cards? – P_

_this introvert needs some space – K_

_k – P_

_ill see you at midnight – K_

\-- 

*click*

Katniss looked up from the game she was playing on her phone, anger washing over her the moment she did.

“Using the office as your hideout?” Gale asked.

“Yes.” She pulled her feet off the desk and sat up straight. Gale scanned the bookshelf, trying to look interested but failing.

“Looking forward to your new job?” he asked as he sat down on the couch.  

“Yes.” She shifted uneasily in her chair – she was still pissed at him for the way he had acted after he found out about her feelings for Peeta. “What do you want, Gale?”

“I miss hanging out with my best friend,” he said sheepishly.

“You have a funny way of showing it,” she bit out. He stared at her in silence, a frown on his face. “Look, it’s almost midnight,” she pushed her chair back and stood up, “I’ve got to go.”

“I’ve been a shitty friend,” he said as she reached the office door. “I’m sorry.”

Katniss sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting down.

“I miss you too.” She leaned over and gave him a hug. He squeezed her tightly. “But, things have to change.”

“What things?” Gale asked as he let her go.

“You are going to have to accept that Peeta is in my life,” Gale started to nod, “…and that I like him,” she added. He clenched his jaw quickly before nodding.

“Fine.”

Katniss knew the next point was going to upset him and that his reaction would set the tone for their friendship going forward.

“You can’t come in through my window anymore.” She held her breath waiting for his temper tantrum.

“I always have.” He sat back and crossed his arms.

“I know,” Katniss agreed.

“Does Peeta have some objection to it?” he asked, an edge of irritation in his voice.

“No, but I know it bothers him and he is just too much of a good guy to say anything.” She wasn’t going to risk the progress that she had made with Peeta just so Gale could have things his way.

“Letting your fiancé’s feelings come before yours, how honorable.” He rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t it though?” She spat at him and stood up. She marched over to the door and threw it open.

“Katniss, wait, I’m sorry!” Gale called as he walked after her. She weaved her way through the group of people in the dining room and hurried into the empty kitchen, heading for the stairs. “I’m sorry,” Gale said as he caught her elbow before she could run away. “Katniss, please.”

“It’s not like it was before,” she explained.

“I know…I’m just not used to having to share you.” He gave her a small smile but she frowned.

“You still don’t get it Gale, you’re not the one who is sharing me!” She stamped her foot in frustration.

“I do get it! You’ve been matched – you have a fiancé, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have friends!” He gestured between her and himself.

_“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six,”_

“That’s not what I’m saying…all I meant was that...I just…I just need things need to be less complicated.”

_“Five, four, three,”_

“And they will be,” he said as he took a step closer.

_“Two,”_

“You promise?” she asked.

 _“One!”_ The others in the dining room and living room erupted into celebration.

“Happy New Year, Catnip.” Gale leaned down and placed a small kiss on cheek.

“That makes it complicated, Gale,” she whispered.

“I know.” He gave her a tight smile and left.

Katniss sighed heavily and raked her fingers through her hair.

“You always said it was complicated.”

She turned and saw Peeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I am everlarkrealornot on tumblr if you want to connect!


End file.
